babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
EMule/aMule.po
aMule i18n resource file. # Copyright © 2004 aMule Team # This file is distributed under the same license as the aMule package. # Kry , 2004. # msgid "" msgstr "" "Project-Id-Version: aMule CVS\n" "Report-Msgid-Bugs-To: babycaseny@gmail.com\n" "POT-Creation-Date: 2009-09-16 23:03+0200\n" "PO-Revision-Date: 2019-03-04 10:24+0800\n" "Last-Translator: Tom K. C. Chiu \n" "Language-Team: Babyish \n" "Language: bb\n" "MIME-Version: 1.0\n" "Content-Type: text/plain; charset=UTF-8\n" "Content-Transfer-Encoding: 8bit\n" "Plural-Forms: nplurals=2; plural=n 1 ? 0 : 1;\n" "X-Poedit-Basepath: .\n" "X-Generator: Poedit 2.2.1\n" "X-Poedit-SearchPath-0: bb\n" msgid "Select direction..." msgstr "Silekt direkçion..." #: src/libs/ec/cpp/RemoteConnect.cpp:86 src/libs/ec/cpp/RemoteConnect.cpp:94 msgid "You must specify a non-empty password." msgstr "Nei diŋyǐu spesifai 1-gè not empti dè paswörd." #: src/libs/ec/cpp/RemoteConnect.cpp:91 msgid "Invalid password, not a MD5 hash!" msgstr "Invälid paswörd, not dū MD5 häšvälyu!" #: src/libs/ec/cpp/RemoteConnect.cpp:132 msgid "Connection failure" msgstr "Konnekçion feilen de keis" #: src/libs/ec/cpp/RemoteConnect.cpp:188 msgid "EC connection failed. Empty reply." msgstr "EC konnekçion feilen. Empti riplai." #: src/libs/ec/cpp/RemoteConnect.cpp:194 msgid "External Connection: Access denied because: " msgstr "Ikstörnol Konnekçion: Akses dinàien bikos: " #: src/libs/ec/cpp/RemoteConnect.cpp:197 msgid "External Connection: Access denied" msgstr "Ikstörnol Konnekçion: Akses dinàien" #: src/libs/ec/cpp/RemoteConnect.cpp:201 msgid "External Connection: Bad reply from server. Connection closed." msgstr "Ikstörnol Konnekçion: Warui riplai from sörvā. Konnekçion klosen." #: src/libs/ec/cpp/RemoteConnect.cpp:205 #, fuzzy msgid "Succeeded! Connection established to aMule " msgstr "未建立連線" #: src/libs/ec/cpp/RemoteConnect.cpp:208 #, fuzzy msgid "Succeeded! Connection established." msgstr "未建立連線" #: src/libs/ec/cpp/ECSpecialTags.cpp:39 src/PartFile.cpp:3867 msgid "Hashing" msgstr "Häšiŋ" #: src/libs/ec/cpp/ECSpecialTags.cpp:43 src/PartFile.cpp:3873 msgid "Completing" msgstr "Komplītiŋ" #: src/libs/ec/cpp/ECSpecialTags.cpp:45 src/PartFile.cpp:3876 msgid "Complete" msgstr "Komplīt" #: src/libs/ec/cpp/ECSpecialTags.cpp:47 src/PartFile.cpp:3879 #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:351 src/OtherFunctions.cpp:700 msgid "Paused" msgstr "Jamtiŋzo" #: src/libs/ec/cpp/ECSpecialTags.cpp:49 src/PartFile.cpp:3882 #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:350 src/OtherFunctions.cpp:699 msgid "Erroneous" msgstr "Öraik" #: src/libs/ec/cpp/ECSpecialTags.cpp:52 src/PartFile.cpp:3889 #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:349 src/OtherFunctions.cpp:698 msgid "Downloading" msgstr "Dawnloudiŋ" #: src/libs/ec/cpp/ECSpecialTags.cpp:54 src/PartFile.cpp:3891 #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:348 src/OtherFunctions.cpp:697 msgid "Waiting" msgstr "Weitiŋ" #: src/ThreadTasks.cpp:133 #, c-format msgid "Starting to create MD4 and AICH hash for file: %s" msgstr "Startiŋ tu krieit MD4 en AICH häšvälyu für fayl: %s" #: src/ThreadTasks.cpp:137 #, c-format msgid "Starting to create MD4 hash for file: %s" msgstr "Startiŋ tu krieit MD4 häšvälyu für fayl: %s" #: src/ThreadTasks.cpp:141 #, c-format msgid "Starting to create AICH hash for file: %s" msgstr "Startiŋ tu krieit AICH häšvälyu für fayl: %s" #: src/ThreadTasks.cpp:350 #, c-format msgid "Converting old AICH hashsets in '%s' to 64b in '%s'." msgstr "Konvörtiŋ ould AICH häšvälyu-sets in '%s' tu 64-bit in '%s'." #: src/ThreadTasks.cpp:429 #, c-format msgid "WARNING: The filename '%s' is invalid and has been renamed to '%s'." msgstr "" #: src/ThreadTasks.cpp:442 #, c-format msgid "WARNING: The file '%s' already exists, new file renamed to '%s'." msgstr "" #: src/ThreadTasks.cpp:455 #, c-format msgid "WARNING: Could not remove original '%s' after creating backup" msgstr "" #: src/ThreadTasks.cpp:467 #, c-format msgid "WARNING: Failed to delete %s" msgstr "WŌRNIŊ: Feilen tu dilit %s" #: src/BaseClient.cpp:1307 #, c-format msgid "Failed to retrieve shared files from user '%s'" msgstr "" #: src/BaseClient.cpp:1721 src/BaseClient.cpp:2243 src/BaseClient.cpp:2517 #: src/HTTPDownload.cpp:81 src/DataToText.cpp:54 src/DataToText.cpp:70 #: src/DataToText.cpp:80 src/DataToText.cpp:116 src/DataToText.cpp:137 #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:250 src/Statistics.cpp:703 src/Statistics.cpp:884 #: src/Server.cpp:160 src/Server.cpp:235 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1418 #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1431 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1442 #: src/PartFile.cpp:2619 src/PartFile.cpp:2625 src/KnownFile.cpp:884 #: src/KnownFile.cpp:890 src/FileDetailDialog.cpp:130 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:678 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:701 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:709 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:872 #: src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:83 src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:84 #: src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:85 src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:120 #: src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:121 src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:416 msgid "Unknown" msgstr "Mǐ-wagari" #: src/BaseClient.cpp:1738 #, c-format msgid " (Fake eMule version %#x)" msgstr " (Feik eMule vörçion %#x)" #: src/BaseClient.cpp:1749 msgid " (Fake eMule)" msgstr " (Feik eMule)" #: src/BaseClient.cpp:1751 msgid "xMule (Fake eMule)" msgstr "xMule (Feik eMule)" #: src/BaseClient.cpp:1790 #, c-format msgid "1.x (based on eMule v0.%u)" msgstr "1.x (beisen ùpon eMule v0.%u)" #: src/BaseClient.cpp:1960 #, c-format msgid "NickName: %s ID: %u" msgstr "NickName: %s AD: %u" #: src/BaseClient.cpp:1962 #, c-format msgid "Requested: %s\n" msgstr "Rīkwesten: %s\n" #: src/BaseClient.cpp:1964 #, c-format msgid "Filestats for this session: Accepted %d of %d request, %s transferred\n" msgid_plural "Filestats for this session: Accepted %d of %d requests, %s transferred\n" msgstr0 "" msgstr1 "" #: src/BaseClient.cpp:1967 #, c-format msgid "Filestats for all sessions: Accepted %d of %d request, %s transferred\n" msgid_plural "Filestats for all sessions: Accepted %d of %d requests, %s transferred\n" msgstr0 "" msgstr1 "" #: src/BaseClient.cpp:1970 msgid "Requested unknown file" msgstr "Rīkwesten mǐ-wagari fayl" #: src/BaseClient.cpp:2242 #, c-format msgid "Client %s on IP:Port %s:%d using %s %s %s" msgstr "" #: src/FriendListCtrl.cpp:79 src/CommentDialogLst.cpp:55 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:509 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:834 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:1002 msgid "Username" msgstr "Yusāneim" #: src/FriendListCtrl.cpp:226 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:507 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3121 msgid "Friends" msgstr "Frends" #: src/FriendListCtrl.cpp:230 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1013 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:258 msgid "Show &Details" msgstr "&Displei Diteils" #: src/FriendListCtrl.cpp:234 msgid "Add a friend" msgstr "Ädd 1-gè frend" #: src/FriendListCtrl.cpp:237 msgid "Remove Friend" msgstr "Rīmūv 1-gè Frend" #: src/FriendListCtrl.cpp:238 msgid "Send &Message" msgstr "Send &Messeij" #: src/FriendListCtrl.cpp:239 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1015 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:260 msgid "View Files" msgstr "Vyu Fayls" #: src/FriendListCtrl.cpp:240 msgid "Establish Friend Slot" msgstr "Establiš Frend Slot" #: src/FriendListCtrl.cpp:273 msgid "Are you sure that you wish to delete the selected friend?" msgstr "Ayisyur nei diŋyǐu dilit silekten frend?" #: src/FriendListCtrl.cpp:275 msgid "Are you sure that you wish to delete the selected friends?" msgstr "Ayisyur nei diŋyǐu dilit silekten frends?" #: src/FriendListCtrl.cpp:278 src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:298 #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:149 src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:556 #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:575 src/amuleDlg.cpp:751 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:585 #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:905 src/TransferWnd.cpp:376 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:859 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:929 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1003 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1069 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2586 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2688 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3470 msgid "Cancel" msgstr "Känsol" #: src/FriendListCtrl.cpp:359 msgid "" "You are not allowed to set more than one friendslot.\n" " Only one slot was assigned." msgstr "" #: src/FriendListCtrl.cpp:359 msgid "Multiple selection" msgstr "Mùltipol silekçion" #: src/UserEvents.h:60 msgid "Download completed" msgstr "Dawnloudiŋ komplīten" #: src/UserEvents.h:63 src/UserEvents.h:103 msgid "The full path to the file." msgstr "Full paŧwei tu fayl." #: src/UserEvents.h:67 msgid "The name of the file without path component." msgstr "Fayl dè neim wiŧout paŧwei komponènt." #: src/UserEvents.h:71 msgid "The eD2k hash of the file." msgstr "Nigè fayl dè eD2k häšvälyu." #: src/UserEvents.h:75 msgid "The size of the file in bytes." msgstr "Nigè fayl dè saiz in bàits." #: src/UserEvents.h:79 msgid "Cumulative download activity time." msgstr "Kyumyuleitiv dawnloud aktiviti taim." #: src/UserEvents.h:84 msgid "New chat session started" msgstr "Pikkapika diskùçion session starten" #: src/UserEvents.h:87 msgid "Message sender." msgstr "Messeij dè sendā." #: src/UserEvents.h:92 msgid "Out of space" msgstr "Mwu diskspeis" #: src/UserEvents.h:95 msgid "Disk partition." msgstr "Disk parteiçion." #: src/UserEvents.h:100 msgid "Error on completion" msgstr "Öra ùpon kompliçion" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:102 src/SearchListCtrl.cpp:87 #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:189 src/CommentDialogLst.cpp:56 #: src/FileDetailListCtrl.cpp:43 msgid "File Name" msgstr "Faylneim" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:103 src/SearchListCtrl.cpp:88 #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:190 src/PartFileConvertDlg.cpp:95 msgid "Size" msgstr "Saiz" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:104 src/SearchListCtrl.cpp:90 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:190 msgid "Type" msgstr "Taip" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:105 src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:140 #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:94 src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:423 #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:196 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:904 msgid "Priority" msgstr "Praioriti" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:106 src/SearchListCtrl.cpp:91 msgid "FileID" msgstr "FaylAD" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:107 msgid "Requests" msgstr "Rīkwests" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:108 msgid "Accepted Requests" msgstr "Ässepten Rīkwests" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:109 msgid "Transferred Data" msgstr "Transfören Deitā" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:110 msgid "Share Ratio" msgstr "Šär Reiçio" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:111 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:517 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:844 msgid "Obtained Parts" msgstr "Obteinen Parts" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:112 msgid "Complete Sources" msgstr "Komplīt Sōrses" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:113 #, fuzzy msgid "Directory Path" msgstr "Sökvägsprefix" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:130 src/Statistics.cpp:727 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1094 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3674 msgid "Shared Files" msgstr "Šären Fayls" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:132 src/DataToText.cpp:43 msgid "Very low" msgstr "Veri low" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:133 src/DataToText.cpp:44 src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:230 #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:419 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:899 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2650 msgid "Low" msgstr "Low" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:134 src/DataToText.cpp:45 src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:231 #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:420 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:900 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2651 msgid "Normal" msgstr "Normol" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:135 src/DataToText.cpp:46 src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:232 #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:421 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:901 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2652 msgid "High" msgstr "Haiĥ" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:136 src/DataToText.cpp:47 msgid "Very High" msgstr "Veri Haiĥ" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:137 src/DataToText.cpp:48 msgid "Release" msgstr "Rīlīs" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:138 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:902 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2653 msgid "Auto" msgstr "Auto" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:145 msgid "Add Comment/Rating" msgstr "Ädd Komment/Reitiŋ" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:147 msgid "Edit Comment/Rating" msgstr "Edit Komment/Reitiŋ" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:151 msgid "Rename" msgstr "Rīneim" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:158 msgid "Add files in collection to transfer list" msgstr "Ädd fayls in kollekçion tu transför list" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:161 msgid "Copy magnet &URI to clipboard" msgstr "Kopi mägnet &YRI tu klipbōd" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:163 msgid "Copy eD2k link to clipboard (&Source)" msgstr "Kopi eD2k liŋk tu klipbōd (&Sōrs)" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:164 msgid "Copy eD2k link to clipboard (Source) (&With Crypt options)" msgstr "Kopi eD2k liŋk tu klipbōd (Sōrs) (&Wiŧ Krypt opçions)" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:165 msgid "Copy eD2k link to clipboard (&Hostname)" msgstr "Kopi eD2k liŋk tu klipbōd (&Hostneim)" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:166 msgid "Copy eD2k link to clipboard (Hostname) (With &Crypt options)" msgstr "Kopi eD2k liŋk tu klipbōd (Hostneim) (&Wiŧ Krypt opçions)" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:167 msgid "Copy eD2k link to clipboard (&AICH info)" msgstr "Kopi eD2k liŋk tu klipbōd (&AICH info)" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:168 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:940 msgid "Copy feedback to clipboard" msgstr "Kopi fīdbäk tu klipbōd" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:190 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:731 #, c-format msgid "" "Feedback from: %s (%s)\n" "\n" msgstr "" "Fīdbäk from: %s (%s)\n" "\n" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:306 msgid "You need a HighID to create a valid sourcelink" msgstr "" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:306 src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:669 src/KadDlg.cpp:167 #: src/KadDlg.cpp:173 src/amule.cpp:657 msgid "WARNING" msgstr "WŌRNIŊ" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:451 #, c-format msgid "Shared Files (%i)" msgstr "Šären Fayls (%i)" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:609 msgid "PartFile" msgstr "PartFayl" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:710 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1075 msgid "Enter new name for this file:" msgstr "Input niu neim fur nige fayl:" #: src/SharedFilesCtrl.cpp:711 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1076 msgid "File rename" msgstr "Fayl rīneim" #: src/UploadQueue.cpp:511 #, c-format msgid "Resuming uploads of file: %s" msgstr "Rīsūmiŋ fayl dè ùplouds: %s" #: src/UploadQueue.cpp:520 #, c-format msgid "Suspending upload of file: %s" msgstr "Sùspendiŋ fayl dè ùplouds: %s" #: src/TextClient.h:60 msgid "aMule text client" msgstr "aMule dè tekst klaiènt" #: src/kademlia/kademlia/SearchManager.cpp:129 msgid "Kademlia: search keyword too short" msgstr "Kademlia: söč-kyiwörd wa too short" #: src/kademlia/routing/RoutingZone.cpp:208 #: src/kademlia/routing/RoutingZone.cpp:278 #, c-format msgid "Read %u Kad contact" msgid_plural "Read %u Kad contacts" msgstr0 "" msgstr1 "" #: src/kademlia/routing/RoutingZone.cpp:297 #, c-format msgid "Only %d Kad contact available, nodes.dat not written" msgid_plural "Only %d Kad contacts available, nodes.dat not written" msgstr0 "" msgstr1 "" #: src/kademlia/routing/RoutingZone.cpp:326 #, c-format msgid "Wrote %d Kad contact" msgid_plural "Wrote %d Kad contacts" msgstr0 "" msgstr1 "" #: src/ListenSocket.cpp:68 msgid "ERROR: Could not listen to TCP port." msgstr "-delete this one-" #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:301 #, fuzzy msgid "web client connection accepted\n" msgstr "ERROR: cannot accept web client connection\n" #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:304 msgid "ERROR: can not accept web client connection\n" msgstr "ERROR: cannot accept web client connection\n" #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:374 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Request failed with the following error: %s." msgstr "Intern fejl. Kunne ikke oprette %s" #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:377 src/TextClient.cpp:627 #, fuzzy msgid "Request failed with an unknown error." msgstr "送出 XML-RPC 要求失敗 --" #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:1738 #, fuzzy msgid "Index file not found: " msgstr "Fil ikke fundet" #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:1815 msgid "Session expired - requesting login\n" msgstr "" #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:1820 #, fuzzy msgid "Session ok, logged in\n" msgstr " Konförm" #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:1822 #, fuzzy msgid "Session ok, not logged in\n" msgstr " Konförm" #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:1827 msgid "No session opened - will request login\n" msgstr "" #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:1836 msgid "Session created - requesting login\n" msgstr "" #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:1853 msgid "Processing request original: " msgstr "Prosesiŋ rikwest orijinol: " #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:1869 msgid "Checking password\n" msgstr "Čekiŋ paswörd\n" #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:1874 msgid "Password hash invalid\n" msgstr "Paswörd häšvälyu warui\n" #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:1889 msgid "Password ok\n" msgstr "Paswörd ok\n" #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:1891 msgid "Password bad\n" msgstr "Paswörd-wa warui\n" #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:1894 msgid "You did not enter any password. Blank password is not allowed.\n" msgstr "" #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:1902 #, fuzzy msgid "Logout requested\n" msgstr "Rīkwesten: %s\n" #: src/webserver/src/WebServer.cpp:1907 #, fuzzy msgid "Processing request redirected: " msgstr "Prosesiŋ rikwest orijinol: " # #: src/webserver/src/WebInterface.cpp:483 msgid "Loads template " msgstr "Loud templeit " #: src/webserver/src/WebInterface.cpp:487 #, fuzzy msgid "Web server HTTP port" msgstr "HTTP-serverport" #: src/webserver/src/WebInterface.cpp:491 msgid "Use UPnP port forwarding on web server port" msgstr "" #: src/webserver/src/WebInterface.cpp:495 msgid "UPnP port" msgstr "YPnP port" #: src/webserver/src/WebInterface.cpp:499 msgid "Use gzip compression" msgstr "Yus gzip kompresçion" #: src/webserver/src/WebInterface.cpp:507 msgid "Full access password for web server" msgstr "" #: src/webserver/src/WebInterface.cpp:511 msgid "Guest password for web server" msgstr "" #: src/webserver/src/WebInterface.cpp:515 #, fuzzy msgid "Allow guest access" msgstr "Tillåt nätverksåtkomst för metadata" #: src/webserver/src/WebInterface.cpp:519 #, fuzzy msgid "Deny guest access" msgstr "Akses granten." #: src/webserver/src/WebInterface.cpp:523 msgid "Load/save web server settings from/to remote aMule" msgstr "" #: src/webserver/src/WebInterface.cpp:527 msgid "aMule config file path. DO NOT USE DIRECTLY!" msgstr "" #: src/webserver/src/WebInterface.cpp:535 msgid "Disable PHP interpreter (deprecated)" msgstr "" #: src/webserver/src/WebInterface.cpp:543 msgid "Recompile PHP pages on each request" msgstr "" #: src/webserver/src/WebInterface.cpp:638 #, fuzzy msgid "aMule Web Server" msgstr "Webb" #: src/StatTree.cpp:555 src/StatTree.cpp:570 msgid "Not available" msgstr "Not dū Aveilàbol" #: src/StatTree.cpp:606 src/StatTree.cpp:620 msgid "Never" msgstr "Aldrig" #: src/HTTPDownload.cpp:55 msgid "Downloading..." msgstr "Dawnloudiŋ..." #: src/HTTPDownload.cpp:75 #, c-format msgid "( %s / %s )" msgstr "( %s / %s )" #: src/HTTPDownload.cpp:239 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Expected %d bytes, but downloaded %d bytes" msgstr "이미지 '%s' (%d)은(는) '%s' 형식입니다. 하지만 '%s'의 이미지 형식이어야 합니다." #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:50 src/amuleDlg.cpp:1312 #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:190 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3678 msgid "Preferences" msgstr "Priförènses" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:60 #, fuzzy msgid "Directory containing amulesig.dat file" msgstr "Visa i katalog..." #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:65 src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:142 #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:141 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1700 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1720 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2103 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2114 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3248 msgid "Browse" msgstr "Braws" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:80 msgid "Enter here the directory where your amulesig.dat file is" msgstr "" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:99 #, fuzzy msgid "Refresh rate interval in seconds" msgstr "Justera HDMI-uppdateringsfrekvensen till videon." #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:115 msgid "Generate a stat image at every refresh event" msgstr "" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:139 msgid "Enter here the directory where you want to generate the statistic image" msgstr "" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:166 msgid "Upload periodicaly your stat image to FTP server" msgstr "" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:174 msgid "FTP Url" msgstr "FTP YRL" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:178 msgid "FTP Path" msgstr "FTP Paŧwei" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:188 msgid "Enter here the URL of your FTP server" msgstr "" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:200 msgid "Enter here the directory where putting your stat image on FTP server" msgstr "" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:206 msgid "User" msgstr "Yusā" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:210 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2515 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3450 msgid "Password" msgstr "Paswörd" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:221 msgid "Enter here the User name to log into your FTP server" msgstr "" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:233 msgid "Enter here the User password to log into your FTP server" msgstr "" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:252 msgid "FTP update rate interval in minutes" msgstr "" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:296 msgid "Validate" msgstr "Välideit" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:330 msgid "Folder containing your signature file" msgstr "" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasprefs.cpp:344 msgid "Folder where generating the statistic image" msgstr "" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/linuxmon.cpp:86 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "%i day(s) %i hour(s) %i min %i s" msgstr "오늘의 김프 팁" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcas.cpp:85 msgid "wxCas, aMule Online Statistics" msgstr "wxCas, aMule dè Onlain stätistiks" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:96 #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:84 msgid "Welcome!" msgstr "Welkom!" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:116 msgid "aMule" msgstr "aMule" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:120 msgid "Maximum DL rate since wxCas is running" msgstr "" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:124 msgid "Absolute Maximum DL rate during wxCas previous runs" msgstr "" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:138 #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:142 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2748 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2783 msgid "Reset" msgstr "Nulstil" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:147 msgid "System" msgstr "Sistèm" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:211 #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:340 #, fuzzy msgid "Stop Auto Refresh" msgstr "Auto" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:216 msgid "Save Online Statistics image" msgstr "Seiv Onlain Stätistiks Imeij" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:219 msgid "Print Online Statistics image" msgstr "Print Onlain stätistiks dè imeij" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:222 msgid "Preferences setting" msgstr "Priförènses dè setiŋ" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:227 #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:418 msgid "About wxCas" msgstr "Àbaut wxCas" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:331 #, fuzzy msgid "Start Auto Refresh" msgstr "Starta automatiskt" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:333 #, fuzzy msgid "Auto Refresh stopped" msgstr " wa stopen !" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:342 #, fuzzy msgid "Auto Refresh started" msgstr "Auto" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:353 msgid "Save Statistics Image" msgstr "Seiv Stätistiks Imeij" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:391 msgid "aMule Online Statistics" msgstr "aMule dè Onlain stätistiks" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:395 msgid "" "There was a problem printing.\n" "Perhaps your current printer is not set correctly?" msgstr "" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:396 msgid "Printing" msgstr "Printiŋ" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:414 msgid "" "wxCas, aMule OnLine Signature Statistics\n" "\n" "© 2004 ThePolish \n" "\n" "Based on CAS by Pedro de Oliveira \n" "\n" "Distributed under GPL" msgstr "" "wxCas, aMule dè OnLain Signature Stätistiks\n" "\n" "© 2004 ThePolish \n" "\n" "Beisen upon CAS bai Pedro de Oliveira \n" "\n" "Distribyuten under GPL" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:585 #, fuzzy msgid "Oh Oh, aMule is not running..." msgstr "aMule-wa iksikyutiŋ, but diskonnekten" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:661 #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:731 #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:800 msgid "aMule is running" msgstr "aMule-wa iksikyutiŋ" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:870 msgid "aMule is running, but disconnected" msgstr "aMule-wa iksikyutiŋ, but diskonnekten" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:941 msgid "aMule is connecting..." msgstr "aMule-wa konnektiŋ..." #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:945 msgid "Oh Oh, aMule status is unknown..." msgstr "" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1016 #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1021 #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1025 #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1029 #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1033 msgid "aMule " msgstr "aMule " #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1018 #, fuzzy msgid " has been running for " msgstr "已被儲存過。" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1023 msgid " is stopped !" msgstr " wa stopen !" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1027 #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1051 msgid " is not connected !" msgstr " wa not konnekten !" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1031 msgid " is connecting..." msgstr " wa konnektiŋ..." #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1035 msgid " is doing something strange, check it !" msgstr "" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1056 msgid " is connected to " msgstr " wa konnekten tu " #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1057 #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1079 msgid " Kad: " msgstr " Kad: " #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1059 #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1081 src/TextClient.cpp:710 msgid "ok" msgstr "O.k." #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1061 #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1083 src/TextClient.cpp:708 #, fuzzy msgid "firewalled" msgstr "Konnekten tu Kad (fairwolen)" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1063 #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1085 msgid "off" msgstr "off" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1069 msgid " is on " msgstr " wa on " #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1076 #, fuzzy msgid " with " msgstr "채우기(_F):" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1094 #, fuzzy msgid "Total Download: " msgstr "Dawnloud: " #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1096 #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1107 msgid ", Upload: " msgstr ", Ùploud: " #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1105 msgid "Session Download: " msgstr "Session Dawnloud: " #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1116 msgid "Download: " msgstr "Dawnloud: " #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1118 msgid " kB/s, Upload: " msgstr " kB/s, Ùploud: " #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1120 msgid " kB/s" msgstr " kB/s" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1128 msgid "Sharing: " msgstr "Šäriŋ: " #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1130 msgid " file(s), Clients on queue: " msgstr " fayl, Klaiènts ùpon kyu: " #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1140 msgid "Time: " msgstr "Taim: " #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1149 #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1159 src/FileDetailDialog.cpp:116 #, c-format msgid "%.2f kB/s" msgstr "%.2f kB/s" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1150 #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1160 msgid " on " msgstr " ùpon " #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1170 msgid "System Load Average (1-5-15 min): " msgstr "Sistèm loudiŋ dè Ävèreij (1-5-15 min): " #: src/utils/wxCas/src/wxcasframe.cpp:1181 msgid "System uptime: " msgstr "Sistèm ùp-taim: " #: src/utils/wxCas/src/onlinesig.cpp:234 #, c-format msgid "%02uD %02uh %02umin %02us" msgstr "%02uD %02uh %02umin %02us" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/onlinesig.cpp:236 #, c-format msgid "%02uh %02umin %02us" msgstr "%02uh %02umin %02us" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/onlinesig.cpp:238 #, c-format msgid "%02umin %02us" msgstr "%02umin %02us" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/onlinesig.cpp:240 #, c-format msgid "%02us" msgstr "%02us" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/onlinesig.cpp:267 src/ServerWnd.cpp:184 #: src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:104 msgid "HighID" msgstr "HaiĥAD" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/onlinesig.cpp:269 src/ServerWnd.cpp:171 #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:181 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:883 #: src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:104 msgid "LowID" msgstr "LowAD" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/onlinesig.cpp:272 src/ServerWnd.cpp:189 #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:408 msgid "Not Connected" msgstr "Not Konnekten" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/onlinesig.cpp:339 #, c-format msgid "%.0f B" msgstr "%.0f B" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/onlinesig.cpp:342 #, c-format msgid "%.2f KB" msgstr "%.2f kB" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/onlinesig.cpp:345 #, c-format msgid "%.2f MB" msgstr "%.2f MB" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/onlinesig.cpp:348 #, c-format msgid "%.2f GB" msgstr "%.2f GB" #: src/utils/wxCas/src/onlinesig.cpp:351 #, c-format msgid "%.2f TB" msgstr "%.2f TB" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/md4.cpp:359 #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:566 #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:567 msgid "Cancelled !" msgstr "Känsolen!" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/ed2khash.cpp:82 #, c-format msgid "Unable to open %s" msgstr "Not àbol tu opèn %s" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:104 msgid "Input parameters" msgstr "Input paramitās" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:115 msgid "File to Hash" msgstr "Fayl tu Häšvälyu" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:119 msgid "Add Optional URLs for this file" msgstr "Ädd Opcionol YRL for nige fayl" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:127 msgid "Enter here the file you want to compute the eD2k link" msgstr "Input à nidou fayl nei want tu kompyut eD2k liŋk" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:133 msgid "Enter here the URL you want to add to the eD2k link: Add / at the end to let aLinkCreator append the current file name" msgstr "" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:144 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1065 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2843 msgid "Add" msgstr "Ädd" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:149 msgid "Remove" msgstr "Rīmūv" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:151 src/MuleTextCtrl.cpp:82 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:384 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:891 msgid "Clear" msgstr "Klīr" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:160 #, fuzzy msgid "Create link with part-hashes" msgstr "无法创建链接 '%s'" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:166 msgid "Help to spread new and rare files faster, at the cost of an increased link size" msgstr "" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:192 msgid "MD4 File Hash" msgstr "MD4 Fayl Häšvälyu" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:204 msgid "eD2k File Hash" msgstr "eD2k Fayl Häšvälyu" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:215 msgid "eD2k link" msgstr "eD2k liŋk" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:228 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:348 msgid "Start" msgstr "Start" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:230 msgid "Save" msgstr "Gem" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:232 msgid "Copy to clipboard" msgstr "Kopi tu klipbōd" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:234 src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:568 msgid "Exit" msgstr "Ziuru" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:259 msgid "Open" msgstr "Opèn" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:260 msgid "Open a file to compute its eD2k link" msgstr "Opèn 1-gè fayl tu kompyut ano eD2k liŋk" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:262 src/MuleTextCtrl.cpp:80 #: src/PartFileConvert.cpp:398 msgid "Copy" msgstr "Kopi" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:263 msgid "Copy computed eD2k link to clipboard" msgstr "Kopi kompyuten eD2k liŋk tu klipbōd" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:265 msgid "Save as" msgstr "Seiv as" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:266 msgid "Save computed eD2k link to file" msgstr "Seiv kompyuten eD2k liŋk tu fayl" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:270 src/amuleDlg.cpp:1320 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3680 msgid "About" msgstr "Àbaut" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:271 #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:467 msgid "About aLinkCreator" msgstr "Àbaut aLinkCreator" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:364 msgid "Select the file you want to compute the eD2k link" msgstr "Silekt fayl nei want tu kompyut eD2k liŋk" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:398 msgid "Can't open the clipboard" msgstr "Not àbol tu opèn klipbōd" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:407 msgid "Nothing to copy for now !" msgstr "Mwuye tu kopi für nau!" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:434 msgid "Select the file to your computed eD2k link" msgstr "Silekt fayl tu neidè kompyuten eD2k liŋk" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:445 msgid "Unable to open " msgstr "Not àbol tu opèn " #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:452 #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:581 msgid "Please, enter a non empty file name" msgstr "Plīs, input 1-gè non-empti dè faylneim" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:457 msgid "Nothing to save for now !" msgstr "Mwuye tu kopi seiv nau!" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:466 msgid "" "aLinkCreator, the aMule eD2k link creator\n" "\n" "© 2004 ThePolish \n" "\n" "Pixmaps from http://www.everaldo.com and http://www.icomania.com\n" "and http://jimmac.musichall.cz/ikony.php3\n" "\n" "Distributed under GPL" msgstr "" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:511 #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:512 #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:518 msgid "Hashing..." msgstr "Häšiŋ..." #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:516 #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:531 #, fuzzy msgid "aLinkCreator is working for you" msgstr "Wörkiŋ" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:516 msgid "Computing MD4 Hash..." msgstr "Kompyutiŋ MD4 Häšvälyu..." #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:531 msgid "Computing eD2k Hashes..." msgstr "Kompyutiŋ eD2k Häšvälyus..." #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:575 #, c-format msgid "Done in %.2f s" msgstr "Finišen in %.2f s" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:614 #, fuzzy msgid "You have already added this URL !" msgstr "Du har allerede den seneste version af Banshee installeret." #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcframe.cpp:619 msgid "Please, enter a non empty URL" msgstr "Plīs, input 1-gè non-empti dè YRL" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcc.cpp:66 #, c-format msgid "Processing file number %u: %s" msgstr "Prosesiŋ fayl nùmbèr %u: %s" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcc.cpp:70 msgid "You have asked for part hashes (Only used for files > 9.5 MB)" msgstr "" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alcc.cpp:83 #, c-format msgid "%s ---> Non existant file !\n" msgstr "%s ---> Fayl not dū iksist!\n" #: src/utils/aLinkCreator/src/alc.cpp:55 msgid "aLinkCreator, the aMule eD2k link creator" msgstr "" #: src/DataToText.cpp:37 msgid "Auto Lo" msgstr "Auto Lo" #: src/DataToText.cpp:38 msgid "Auto No" msgstr "Auto No" #: src/DataToText.cpp:39 msgid "Auto Hi" msgstr "Auto Hi" #: src/DataToText.cpp:61 src/amuleDlg.cpp:538 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:657 #: src/amule.cpp:803 msgid "Connecting" msgstr "Konnektiŋ" #: src/DataToText.cpp:62 msgid "Asking" msgstr "Askiŋ" #: src/DataToText.cpp:63 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:661 msgid "Connecting via server" msgstr "Konnektiŋ via sörverā" #: src/DataToText.cpp:64 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1688 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:696 msgid "Queue Full" msgstr "Kyu Full" #: src/DataToText.cpp:64 src/TransferWnd.cpp:455 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:674 msgid "On Queue" msgstr "On Kyu" #: src/DataToText.cpp:65 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:666 msgid "Transferring" msgstr "Transföriŋ" #: src/DataToText.cpp:66 msgid "Receiving hashset" msgstr "Risīviŋ Häšvälyu-set" #: src/DataToText.cpp:67 msgid "No needed parts" msgstr "Mwu rīkwairen parts" #: src/DataToText.cpp:68 msgid "Cannot connect LowID to LowID" msgstr "Not àbol tu konnect LowAD tu LowAD" #: src/DataToText.cpp:69 #, fuzzy msgid "Too many connections" msgstr "参数太多" #: src/DataToText.cpp:71 msgid "Connecting via Kad" msgstr "Konnektiŋ via Kad" #: src/DataToText.cpp:72 #, fuzzy msgid "Too many Kad connections" msgstr "For mange brugere er tilsluttet denne deling" #: src/DataToText.cpp:73 src/Statistics.cpp:710 src/TransferWnd.cpp:309 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:843 msgid "Banned" msgstr "Bänen" #: src/DataToText.cpp:74 msgid "Connection Error" msgstr "Konnekçion Ora" #: src/DataToText.cpp:75 msgid "Remote Queue Full" msgstr "Rīmot Kyu wa Full" #: src/DataToText.cpp:105 msgid "Old MLDonkey" msgstr "Ould MLDonkey" #: src/DataToText.cpp:108 msgid "New MLDonkey" msgstr "Niu MLDonkey" #: src/DataToText.cpp:118 msgid "eMule Compatible" msgstr "eMule Kompätàbol" #: src/DataToText.cpp:128 msgid "Local Server" msgstr "Lokol Sörvā" #: src/DataToText.cpp:129 msgid "Remote Server" msgstr "Rīmot Sörvā" #: src/DataToText.cpp:130 src/TextClient.cpp:703 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:197 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3622 src/SearchDlg.cpp:109 msgid "Kad" msgstr "Kad" #: src/DataToText.cpp:131 #, fuzzy msgid "Source Exchange" msgstr "utväxlingspussel" #: src/DataToText.cpp:132 #, fuzzy msgid "Passive" msgstr "수동 투명도" #: src/DataToText.cpp:133 msgid "Link" msgstr "Liŋk" #: src/DataToText.cpp:134 #, fuzzy msgid "Source Seeds" msgstr "Kilde:" #: src/DataToText.cpp:135 #, fuzzy msgid "Search Result" msgstr "Sök" #: src/DataToText.cpp:145 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:192 src/TransferWnd.cpp:347 #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:696 msgid "Completed" msgstr "Komplīten" #: src/DataToText.cpp:146 #, fuzzy msgid "In progress" msgstr "Progress" #: src/DataToText.cpp:147 #, fuzzy msgid "ERROR: Out of diskspace" msgstr "Öra: " #: src/DataToText.cpp:148 #, fuzzy msgid "ERROR: Partmet not found" msgstr "錯誤：無法選項頁面。" #: src/DataToText.cpp:149 #, fuzzy msgid "ERROR: IO error!" msgstr "IO 錯誤。" #: src/DataToText.cpp:150 #, fuzzy msgid "ERROR: Failed!" msgstr "Intern fejl. Kunne ikke oprette %s" #: src/DataToText.cpp:151 #, fuzzy msgid "Queued" msgstr "대기" #: src/DataToText.cpp:152 #, fuzzy msgid "Already downloading" msgstr "Dawnloudiŋ..." #: src/DataToText.cpp:153 #, fuzzy msgid "Unknown or bad tempfile format." msgstr "Mǐ-wagari arkaiv formät «%s»" #: src/Preferences.cpp:628 src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:242 msgid "System default" msgstr "Systemstandard" #: src/Preferences.cpp:629 msgid "Albanian" msgstr "Albanska" #: src/Preferences.cpp:630 msgid "Arabic" msgstr "Arabiš" #: src/Preferences.cpp:631 msgid "Asturian" msgstr "" #: src/Preferences.cpp:632 msgid "Basque" msgstr "Baskiš" #: src/Preferences.cpp:633 msgid "Bulgarian" msgstr "Bulgariaiš" #: src/Preferences.cpp:634 msgid "Catalan" msgstr "Katalaniš" #: src/Preferences.cpp:635 msgid "Chinese (Simplified)" msgstr "Ẑōŋwén (Simpolaisen)" #: src/Preferences.cpp:636 msgid "Chinese (Traditional)" msgstr "Ẑōŋwén (Tradiçionol)" #: src/Preferences.cpp:637 msgid "Croatian" msgstr "Kroatiska" #: src/Preferences.cpp:638 msgid "Czech" msgstr "Tjeckiska" #: src/Preferences.cpp:639 msgid "Danish" msgstr "Danmarkiš" #: src/Preferences.cpp:640 msgid "Dutch" msgstr "Holländska" #: src/Preferences.cpp:641 #, fuzzy msgid "English (U.K.)" msgstr "Iŋgliš" #: src/Preferences.cpp:642 msgid "Estonian" msgstr "Estoniska" #: src/Preferences.cpp:643 msgid "Finnish" msgstr "Finska" #: src/Preferences.cpp:644 msgid "French" msgstr "Franska" #: src/Preferences.cpp:645 msgid "Galician" msgstr "Galicisk" #: src/Preferences.cpp:646 msgid "German" msgstr "Tyska" #: src/Preferences.cpp:647 #, fuzzy msgid "Greek" msgstr "Oldgræsk (til 1453)" #: src/Preferences.cpp:648 msgid "Hebrew" msgstr "Hebreiska" #: src/Preferences.cpp:649 msgid "Hungarian" msgstr "Ungerska" #: src/Preferences.cpp:650 msgid "Italian" msgstr "Italienska" #: src/Preferences.cpp:651 #, fuzzy msgid "Italian (Swiss)" msgstr "Det Schweiziske Forbund" #: src/Preferences.cpp:652 msgid "Japanese" msgstr "Japanska" #: src/Preferences.cpp:653 msgid "Korean" msgstr "Hangukiš" #: src/Preferences.cpp:654 msgid "Lithuanian" msgstr "Lithuanian" #: src/Preferences.cpp:655 #, fuzzy msgid "Norwegian (Nynorsk)" msgstr "Norska Nynorsk" #: src/Preferences.cpp:656 msgid "Polish" msgstr "Polèndiš" #: src/Preferences.cpp:657 msgid "Portuguese" msgstr "Portuguesiš" #: src/Preferences.cpp:658 msgid "Portuguese (Brazilian)" msgstr "Portuguesiš (Brásilik)" #: src/Preferences.cpp:659 msgid "Russian" msgstr "Ryska" #: src/Preferences.cpp:660 msgid "Slovenian" msgstr "Sloveniaiš" #: src/Preferences.cpp:661 msgid "Spanish" msgstr "Espanyaiš" #: src/Preferences.cpp:662 msgid "Swedish" msgstr "Svenska" #: src/Preferences.cpp:663 msgid "Turkish" msgstr "Turkiska" #: src/Preferences.cpp:664 msgid "Ukrainian" msgstr "Ukrainska" #: src/Preferences.cpp:1627 src/Preferences.cpp:1642 src/Preferences.cpp:1649 #, fuzzy msgid "Unable to determine selected browser!" msgstr "웹 브라우저를 시작할 수 없습니다" #: src/Preferences.cpp:1680 msgid "TCP port can't be higher than 65532 due to server UDP socket being TCP+3" msgstr "" #: src/Preferences.cpp:1681 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Default port will be used (%d)" msgstr "Porten som används för att kommunicera med Chromecast." #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:87 #, fuzzy msgid "Server Name" msgstr "Sörvā" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:88 msgid "Address" msgstr "Adress" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:89 msgid "Port" msgstr "Port" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:90 msgid "Description" msgstr "Diskraipçion" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:91 msgid "Ping" msgstr "Ping" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:92 msgid "Users" msgstr "Yusās" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:93 src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:172 msgid "Files" msgstr "Fayls" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:95 src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:196 msgid "Failed" msgstr "Feilen" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:96 #, fuzzy msgid "Static" msgstr "Kate-strömmar kan renderas med Tiger-biblioteket. Om detta inaktiveras kommer endast statisk text och bitmapsbaserade strömmar renderas." #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:97 src/Statistics.cpp:871 msgid "Version" msgstr "Version" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:144 msgid "You are connected to a server you are trying to delete. Please disconnect first. The server was NOT deleted." msgstr "" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:144 src/CatDialog.cpp:142 src/CatDialog.cpp:152 #: src/CatDialog.cpp:160 src/ServerList.cpp:342 src/amule.cpp:705 #: src/amule.cpp:1330 msgid "Info" msgstr "Info" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:147 msgid "(Unknown name)" msgstr "(mǐ-wagari neim)" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:149 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Are you sure you want to delete the static server %s" msgstr "Ayisyur nei diŋyǐu dilit «%s» dè iksträktā?" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:237 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:912 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:1055 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:1068 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:1074 msgid "Yes" msgstr "Mi" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:237 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:914 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:1057 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:1068 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:1074 msgid "No" msgstr "Mwu" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:346 #, c-format msgid "Failed to open '%s'" msgstr "Feilen tu opèn «%s»" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:369 #, c-format msgid "Servers (%i)" msgstr "Söverās (%i)" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:417 src/ServerWnd.cpp:180 src/ServerSocket.cpp:257 #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:272 msgid "Server" msgstr "Sörvā" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:422 #, fuzzy msgid "Connect to server" msgstr "連線 FTP 伺服器 %1$s:%2$s 失敗" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:428 #, fuzzy msgid "Mark server as static" msgstr "Sankt Mark" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:429 msgid "Mark server as non-static" msgstr "" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:431 #, fuzzy msgid "Mark servers as static" msgstr "Söverās" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:432 msgid "Mark servers as non-static" msgstr "" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:438 #, fuzzy msgid "Remove server" msgstr "Sörvā" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:440 #, fuzzy msgid "Remove servers" msgstr "Söverās" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:442 #, fuzzy msgid "Remove all servers" msgstr "Akismet 全部的伺服器皆可用。" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:447 src/SearchListCtrl.cpp:603 msgid "Copy eD2k link to clipboard" msgstr "Kopi eD2k liŋk tu klipbōd" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:449 msgid "Copy eD2k links to clipboard" msgstr "Kopi eD2k liŋk tu klipbōd" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:457 #, fuzzy msgid "Reconnect to server" msgstr "Sörvā" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:554 #, fuzzy msgid "Are you sure that you wish to delete all servers?" msgstr "您確定要刪除這些檔案與資料嗎？" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:570 #, fuzzy msgid "Are you sure that you wish to delete the selected server?" msgstr "Ayisyur nei diŋyǐu dilit silekten frend?" #: src/ServerListCtrl.cpp:572 #, fuzzy msgid "Are you sure that you wish to delete the selected servers?" msgstr "Ayisyur nei diŋyǐu dilit silekten frends?" #: src/OScopeCtrl.cpp:242 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Disabled %s" msgstr "自動儲存已停用：%s 正在編輯本頁。" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:210 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "This is aMule %s based on eMule." msgstr "1.x (beisen ùpon eMule v0.%u)" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:212 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Running on %s" msgstr "這個升級無法安裝因為 WordPress %1$s 需要 PHP %2$s 以上的版本。您正在使用 %3$s 版本。" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:214 msgid "Visit http://www.amule.org to check if a new version is available." msgstr "" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:237 #, fuzzy msgid "FATAL ERROR: Failed to create Timer" msgstr "該外掛重新啟用失敗，有嚴重的錯誤。" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:456 #, fuzzy msgid "aMule remote control " msgstr "Gränssnitt för fjärrkontroll" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:462 #, fuzzy msgid "Snapshot:" msgstr "Skärmbild" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:464 msgid "" " 'All-Platform' p2p client based on eMule \n" "\n" msgstr "" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:465 msgid " Website: http://www.amule.org \n" msgstr " Websàit: http://www.amule.org \n" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:466 msgid " Forum: http://forum.amule.org \n" msgstr " Forum: http://forum.amule.org \n" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:467 msgid "" " FAQ: http://wiki.amule.org \n" "\n" msgstr "" " FAQ: http://wiki.amule.org \n" "\n" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:468 msgid " Contact: admin@amule.org (administrative issues) \n" msgstr "" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:469 msgid "" " Copyright © 2003-2009 aMule Team \n" "\n" msgstr "" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:470 #, fuzzy msgid " Part of aMule is based on \n" msgstr "aMule " #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:471 msgid "Kademlia: Peer-to-peer routing based on the XOR metric.\n" msgstr "" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:472 msgid " Copyright © 2002 Petar Maymounkov\n" msgstr "" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:473 msgid " http://kademlia.scs.cs.nyu.edu\n" msgstr " http://kademlia.scs.cs.nyu.edu\n" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:476 src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:561 src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:661 #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:750 src/KadDlg.cpp:177 src/PartFile.cpp:922 #: src/PartFile.cpp:930 #, fuzzy msgid "Message" msgstr "说明" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:682 #, fuzzy msgid "eD2k: Connecting" msgstr "Konnektiŋ tu eD2k..." #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:686 msgid "eD2k: Disconnected" msgstr "eD2k: Diskonnekten" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:692 #, fuzzy msgid "Kad: Firewalled" msgstr "Konnekten tu Kad (fairwolen)" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:696 #, fuzzy msgid "Kad: Connected" msgstr "Konnekten tu Kad (ok)" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:701 #, fuzzy msgid "Kad: Connecting" msgstr "Konnektiŋ tu Kad..." #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:705 #, fuzzy msgid "Kad: Off" msgstr " Kad: " #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:752 #, fuzzy msgid "Stop the current connection attempts" msgstr "현재 연결에 대한 정보 얻기" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:757 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2850 src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:547 msgid "Disconnect" msgstr "Frakobl" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:758 msgid "Disconnect from the currently connected networks" msgstr "" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:763 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3033 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3466 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3668 src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:550 msgid "Connect" msgstr "Konnekt" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:764 msgid "Connect to the currently enabled networks" msgstr "" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:810 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Up: %.1f(%.1f) | Down: %.1f(%.1f)" msgstr "" "%.1f MHz (%d tjänster)\n" "~%s kvar" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:812 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Up: %.1f | Down: %.1f" msgstr "%.1f kB/s" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:834 #, c-format msgid "aMule (%s | Connected)" msgstr "aMule (%s | Konnekten)" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:836 #, c-format msgid "aMule (%s | Disconnected)" msgstr "aMule (%s | Diskonnekten)" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:867 #, fuzzy msgid "Do you really want to exit aMule?" msgstr "Vill du verkligen avsluta prenumerationen på %1?" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:868 #, fuzzy msgid "Exit confirmation" msgstr "Ziuru" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:1182 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Skin directory '%s' does not exist" msgstr "目标目录不存在" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:1187 #, c-format msgid "WARNING: Unable to open skin file '%s' for read" msgstr "WŌRNIŊ: Not àbol tu opèn skin-fayl '%s' für rīdiŋ" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:1287 src/amuleDlg.cpp:1448 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1867 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3670 msgid "Networks" msgstr "Netwörks" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:1318 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3679 #, fuzzy msgid "The partfile importer tool" msgstr "PartFayl" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:1322 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3680 msgid "About/Help" msgstr "Àbaut/Help" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:1459 msgid "eD2k network" msgstr "eD2k netwörk" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:1463 msgid "Kad network" msgstr "Kad netwörk" #: src/amuleDlg.cpp:1468 msgid "No network" msgstr "Mwu netwörk" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:168 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:570 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1376 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3333 msgid "General" msgstr "Jenerol" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:169 src/Statistics.cpp:688 msgid "Connection" msgstr "Konnekçion" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:170 msgid "Directories" msgstr "Direktòris" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:171 src/Statistics.cpp:714 msgid "Servers" msgstr "Söverās" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:173 msgid "Security" msgstr "Sekyuriti" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:174 msgid "Interface" msgstr "Gränssnitt" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:176 #, fuzzy msgid "Proxy" msgstr "URL till HTTP-proxy" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:177 msgid "Filters" msgstr "Filter" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:178 #, fuzzy msgid "Remote Controls" msgstr "Kontroller" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:179 msgid "Online Signature" msgstr "Onlain Signatur" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:180 msgid "Advanced" msgstr "Gokab" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:181 msgid "Events" msgstr "Ivents" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:183 #, fuzzy msgid "Debugging" msgstr "Aktiver fejlsøgningsudskrift på SQL-forespørgsler" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:243 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1683 msgid "User Defined" msgstr "Yusā Difainen" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:539 msgid "" "aMule must be restarted to enable these changes:\n" "\n" msgstr "" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:546 #, fuzzy msgid "- TCP port changed.\n" msgstr "-delete this one-" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:551 #, fuzzy msgid "- UDP port changed.\n" msgstr "UDP" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:560 msgid "" "Your Auto-update server list is empty.\n" "'Auto-update server list at startup will be disabled." msgstr "" "Your auto-update server list is empty.\n" "'Auto-update server list at startup' will be disabled." #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:567 msgid "" "You have enabled external connections but have not specified a password.\n" "External connections cannot be enabled unless a valid password is specified." msgstr "" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:579 #, fuzzy msgid "- Language changed.\n" msgstr "已變更角色。" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:584 #, fuzzy msgid "- Temp folder changed.\n" msgstr "已變更角色。" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:589 #, fuzzy msgid "- ED2K network enabled.\n" msgstr "eD2k netwörk" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:614 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:116 msgid "Up: 0.0 | Down: 0.0" msgstr "Ùp: 0.0 | Dawn: 0.0" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:656 msgid "" "Both eD2k and Kad network are disabled.\n" "You won't be able to connect until you enable at least one of them." msgstr "" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:660 msgid "" "Kad will not start if your UDP port is disabled.\n" "Enable UDP port or disable Kad." msgstr "" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:669 msgid "" "\n" "You MUST restart aMule now.\n" "If you do not restart now, don't complain if anything bad happens.\n" msgstr "" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:749 msgid "" "Your Auto-update servers list is in blank.\n" "Please fill in at least one URL to point to a valid server.met file.\n" "Click on the button \"List\" by this checkbox to enter an URL." msgstr "" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:897 #, fuzzy msgid "Temporary files" msgstr "Katalog som används för att lagra tidsförskjutningens temporära filer." #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:902 #, fuzzy msgid "Incoming files" msgstr "Silekt 1-gè fouldèr fur inkomiŋ fayls" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:907 #, fuzzy msgid "Online Signatures" msgstr "Onlain Signatur" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:920 #, c-format msgid "Choose a folder for %s" msgstr "Silekt 1-gè fouldèr fur %s" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:940 msgid "Browse for videoplayer" msgstr "Braws fur vidiopleia" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:944 #, fuzzy msgid "Select browser" msgstr "Brawsā" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:950 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Executable%s" msgstr "Programfil for redigeringsværktøj:" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:971 #, fuzzy msgid "Edit server list" msgstr "Serverlista" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:972 msgid "" "Add here URL's to download server.met files.\n" "Only one url on each line." msgstr "" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:1031 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Update delay: %d second" msgid_plural "Update delay: %d seconds" msgstr0 "%d 個 WordPress 更新" msgstr1 "" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:1038 #, c-format msgid "Time for average graph: %d minute" msgid_plural "Time for average graph: %d minutes" msgstr0 "" msgstr1 "" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:1044 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Connections Graph Scale: %d" msgstr "텍스트 레이어 비율 바꾸기" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:1050 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Update delay : %d second" msgid_plural "Update delay : %d seconds" msgstr0 "%d 個 WordPress 更新" msgstr1 "" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:1056 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "File Buffer Size: %d byte" msgid_plural "File Buffer Size: %d bytes" msgstr0 "最大檔案上傳大小：%d%s" msgstr1 "" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:1062 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Upload Queue Size: %d client" msgid_plural "Upload Queue Size: %d clients" msgstr0 "最大檔案上傳大小：%d%s" msgstr1 "" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:1069 #, c-format msgid "Server connection refresh interval: %d minute" msgid_plural "Server connection refresh interval: %d minutes" msgstr0 "" msgstr1 "" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:1071 msgid "Server connection refresh interval: Disabled" msgstr "" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:1114 #, fuzzy msgid "UDP port for extended server requests (TCP+3): " msgstr "This UDP port is used for extended eD2k requests and Kad network" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:1118 #, fuzzy msgid "disabled" msgstr "Inaktiverad" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:1138 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Execute command on `%s' event" msgstr "Iksikyut progrem feilen: %s" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:1141 #, fuzzy msgid "Enable command execution on core" msgstr "Kōr kommand:" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:1149 msgid "Core command:" msgstr "Kōr kommand:" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:1158 msgid "Enable command execution on GUI" msgstr "" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:1166 #, fuzzy msgid "GUI command:" msgstr "Hidden GUI" #: src/PrefsUnifiedDlg.cpp:1175 #, fuzzy msgid "The following variables will be replaced:" msgstr "de følgende:" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:102 msgid "Unauthorized access attempt. Connection closed." msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:116 #, fuzzy msgid "External connection closed." msgstr "Ikstörnol Konnekçion: Akses dinàien" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:143 msgid "External connections disabled due to empty password!" msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:168 msgid "External connections disabled in config file" msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:217 #, fuzzy msgid "New external connection accepted" msgstr "Ikstörnol Konnekçion: Akses dinàien" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:220 msgid "ERROR: couldn't accept a new external connection" msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:239 msgid "External connection refused due to empty password in preferences!" msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:249 #, c-format msgid "Connecting client: %s %s" msgstr "Sörverā IP %s (%s) wa filtèren. Not dū konnektiŋ." #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:251 #, fuzzy msgid "Unknown version" msgstr "(mǐ-wagaru)" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:262 msgid "Incorrect EC version ID, there might be binary incompatibility. Use core and remote from same snapshot." msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:267 msgid "You cannot connect to a release version from an arbitrary SVN version! *sigh* possible crash prevented" msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:288 #, fuzzy msgid "Authentication failed." msgstr "認證失敗" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:292 #, fuzzy msgid "Invalid protocol version." msgstr "Protokoll" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:296 #, fuzzy msgid "Missing protocol version tag." msgstr "프로토콜 %s 의 플러그인이 없습니다." #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:300 msgid "Invalid request, you should first authenticate." msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:306 msgid "Access granted." msgstr "Akses granten." #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:564 #, c-format msgid "Remote PartFile command failed: FileHash not found: %s" msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:566 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "FileHash not found: %s" msgstr "objekt %s not fainden" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:629 src/ExternalConn.cpp:713 #, fuzzy msgid "OOPS! OpCode processing error!" msgstr "Fejl under behandling af mappen %s" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:659 #, fuzzy msgid "Server not added" msgstr "Adden bai:" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:677 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "server not found: %s" msgstr "objekt %s not fainden" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:693 #, fuzzy msgid "need to define server to be removed" msgstr "Pakker skal afinstalleres, men Remove er deaktiveret." #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:707 #, fuzzy msgid "eD2k is disabled in preferences." msgstr "Kad netwörk wa disàbolen on priförènses, not konnektiŋ." #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:803 msgid "Search in progress. Refetch results in a moment!" msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:808 msgid "WebSearch from remote interface makes no sense." msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:859 #, fuzzy msgid "Kad is disabled in preferences." msgstr "Kad netwörk wa disàbolen on priförènses, not konnektiŋ." #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1020 #, fuzzy msgid "No points for graph." msgstr "Ljudstapelgraf" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1029 msgid "Your client is not configured for this detail level." msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1057 #, fuzzy msgid "External Connection: shutdown requested" msgstr "Ikstörnol Konnekçion: Akses dinàien" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1069 #, fuzzy msgid "Already shutting down." msgstr "Flyt ned" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1077 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "ExternalConn: adding link '%s'." msgstr "Äddiŋ mörjen %s" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1083 #, fuzzy msgid "Invalid link or already on list." msgstr "鍊結列表" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1168 #, fuzzy msgid "File not found." msgstr "Fil ikke fundet" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1173 #, fuzzy msgid "Invalid file name." msgstr "无效的上游 $upstream_name" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1181 #, fuzzy msgid "Unable to rename file." msgstr "Fayl rīneim" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1405 #, fuzzy msgid "Already connected to eD2k." msgstr "eD2k" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1408 msgid "Connecting to eD2k..." msgstr "Konnektiŋ tu eD2k..." #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1416 #, fuzzy msgid "Already connected to Kad." msgstr "Konnekten tu Kad (fairwolen)" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1419 msgid "Connecting to Kad..." msgstr "Konnektiŋ tu Kad..." #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1424 #, fuzzy msgid "All networks are disabled." msgstr "Netwörks" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1432 msgid "Disconnected from eD2k." msgstr "Diskonnekten from eD2k." #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1436 msgid "Disconnected from Kad." msgstr "Diskonnekten from Kad." #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1444 #, c-format msgid "External Connection: invalid opcode received: %#x" msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConn.cpp:1447 #, fuzzy msgid "Invalid opcode (wrong protocol version?)" msgstr "'%s' 건너뜀: 잘못된 김프 프로토콜 버전." #: src/UploadClient.cpp:273 #, c-format msgid "Failed to open file (%s), removing from list of shared files." msgstr "" #: src/UploadClient.cpp:718 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Hashset requested for unknown file: %s" msgstr "Rīkwesten mǐ-wagari fayl" #: src/TerminationProcess.cpp:48 #, c-format msgid "Command `%s' with pid `%d' has finished with status code `%d'." msgstr "" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:104 msgid "Server not added: No IP or hostname specified." msgstr "" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:109 msgid "Server not added: Invalid server-port specified." msgstr "" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:162 #, fuzzy msgid "eD2k Status:" msgstr "eD2k" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:165 src/ServerWnd.cpp:215 src/TextClient.cpp:706 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:1008 src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:143 msgid "Connected" msgstr "Konnekten" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:169 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2829 #, fuzzy msgid "IP:Port" msgstr "AP:" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:173 msgid "ID" msgstr "ID" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:205 #, fuzzy msgid "Kademlia Status:" msgstr "狀態：" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:208 #, fuzzy msgid "Running" msgstr "Not dū Iksikyutiŋ" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:214 msgid "Status:" msgstr "狀態：" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:215 src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:145 #, fuzzy msgid "Disconnected" msgstr "eD2k: Diskonnekten" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:218 msgid "Connection State:" msgstr "Konnekçion Steit:" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:219 #, fuzzy msgid "Firewalled" msgstr "Konnekten tu Kad (fairwolen)" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:219 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2581 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2684 msgid "OK" msgstr "OK" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:223 #, fuzzy msgid "Firewalled state: " msgstr "Konnekten tu Kad (fairwolen)" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:224 msgid "Connected to buddy" msgstr "Konnekten tu bùddi" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:224 msgid "No buddy" msgstr "Mwu bùddi" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:243 msgid "Average Users:" msgstr "Ävèreij Yusās:" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:246 msgid "Average Files:" msgstr "Ävèreij Fayls:" #: src/ServerWnd.cpp:253 src/TextClient.cpp:717 msgid "Not running" msgstr "Not dū Iksikyutiŋ" #: src/Statistics.cpp:644 src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:457 #, c-format msgid "Uptime: %s" msgstr "Ùp-taim: %s" #: src/Statistics.cpp:646 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:647 #, fuzzy msgid "Transfer" msgstr "刪除帳號前先轉換或刪除文章與鍊結。" #: src/Statistics.cpp:648 src/TransferWnd.cpp:451 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:467 msgid "Uploads" msgstr "Ùplouds" #: src/Statistics.cpp:649 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Uploaded Data (Session (Total)): %s" msgstr "將檔案上傳空間限制為 %s MB" #: src/Statistics.cpp:651 src/Statistics.cpp:672 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Total Overhead (Packets): %s" msgstr "로그 전체 크기:" #: src/Statistics.cpp:652 src/Statistics.cpp:673 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "File Request Overhead (Packets): %s" msgstr "요청 id는 %s-%d(%d개의 파일)\n" #: src/Statistics.cpp:654 src/Statistics.cpp:675 #, c-format msgid "Source Exchange Overhead (Packets): %s" msgstr "" #: src/Statistics.cpp:656 src/Statistics.cpp:677 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Server Overhead (Packets): %s" msgstr "Konnekten Tu Serverā Sins: %s" #: src/Statistics.cpp:658 src/Statistics.cpp:679 #, c-format msgid "Kad Overhead (Packets): %s" msgstr "" #: src/Statistics.cpp:660 src/Statistics.cpp:681 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Crypt overhead (UDP): %s" msgstr "TCP와 UDP" #: src/Statistics.cpp:662 #, c-format msgid "Active Uploads: %s" msgstr "Aktiv Ùplouds: %s" #: src/Statistics.cpp:663 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Waiting Uploads: %s" msgstr "Aktiv Ùplouds: %s" #: src/Statistics.cpp:664 #, c-format msgid "Total successful upload sessions: %s" msgstr "" #: src/Statistics.cpp:665 #, c-format msgid "Total failed upload sessions: %s" msgstr "" #: src/Statistics.cpp:667 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Average upload time: %s" msgstr "Ävèreij uploud reit (Session): %s" #: src/Statistics.cpp:669 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:896 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:423 msgid "Downloads" msgstr "Hentninger" #: src/Statistics.cpp:670 #, c-format msgid "Downloaded Data (Session (Total)): %s" msgstr "" #: src/Statistics.cpp:683 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Found Sources: %s" msgstr "Sōrses" #: src/Statistics.cpp:684 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Active Downloads (chunks): %s" msgstr "Aktiv dawnlouds" #: src/Statistics.cpp:686 #, c-format msgid "Session UL:DL Ratio (Total): %s" msgstr "" #: src/Statistics.cpp:689 #, c-format msgid "Average download rate (Session): %s" msgstr "Ävèreij dawnloud reit (Session): %s" #: src/Statistics.cpp:690 #, c-format msgid "Average upload rate (Session): %s" msgstr "Ävèreij uploud reit (Session): %s" #: src/Statistics.cpp:691 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Max download rate (Session): %s" msgstr "Ävèreij dawnloud reit (Session): %s" #: src/Statistics.cpp:692 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Max upload rate (Session): %s" msgstr "Ävèreij uploud reit (Session): %s" #: src/Statistics.cpp:693 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Reconnects: %i" msgstr "Skjul {0}" #: src/Statistics.cpp:694 #, c-format msgid "Time Since First Transfer: %s" msgstr "" #: src/Statistics.cpp:695 #, c-format msgid "Connected To Server Since: %s" msgstr "Konnekten Tu Serverā Sins: %s" #: src/Statistics.cpp:696 #, c-format msgid "Active Connections (estimate): %i" msgstr "Aktiv Konnekçions (estimeit): %i" #: src/Statistics.cpp:697 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Max Connection Limit Reached: %s" msgstr " -c, --connection-limit=N 연결 제한 수 (초기값: 무제한)\n" #: src/Statistics.cpp:698 #, c-format msgid "Average Connections (estimate): %g" msgstr "Ävèreij Konnekçions (estimeit): %g" #: src/Statistics.cpp:700 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Peak Connections (estimate): %i" msgstr "Aktiv Konnekçions (estimeit): %i" #: src/Statistics.cpp:702 src/TransferWnd.cpp:459 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:257 msgid "Clients" msgstr "Klaiènts" #: src/Statistics.cpp:709 #, fuzzy msgid "Filtered" msgstr "Sörvā IP %s (%s) wa filtèren. Not dū konnektiŋ." #: src/Statistics.cpp:711 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Total: %i Known: %i" msgstr "(%i nye, %i overflødige)" #: src/Statistics.cpp:715 #, c-format msgid "Working Servers: %i" msgstr "Wörkiŋ Söverās: %i" #: src/Statistics.cpp:716 #, c-format msgid "Failed Servers: %i" msgstr "Feilen Söverās: %i" #: src/Statistics.cpp:717 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Total: %s" msgstr "Total" #: src/Statistics.cpp:718 #, c-format msgid "Deleted Servers: %s" msgstr "Diliten Söverās: %s" #: src/Statistics.cpp:719 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Filtered Servers: %s" msgstr "Diliten Söverās: %s" #: src/Statistics.cpp:720 #, c-format msgid "Users on Working Servers: %llu" msgstr "Yusās upon Wörkiŋ Söverās: %llu" #: src/Statistics.cpp:721 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Files on Working Servers: %llu" msgstr "Yusās upon Wörkiŋ Söverās: %llu" #: src/Statistics.cpp:722 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Total Users: %llu" msgstr "Yusās upon Wörkiŋ Söverās: %llu" #: src/Statistics.cpp:723 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Total Files: %llu" msgstr "Total" #: src/Statistics.cpp:724 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Server Occupation: %.2f%%" msgstr "Sörvā" #: src/Statistics.cpp:728 #, c-format msgid "Number of Shared Files: %s" msgstr "Fayls Šären de Kaunt: %s" #: src/Statistics.cpp:729 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Total size of Shared Files: %s" msgstr "將檔案上傳空間限制為 %s MB" #: src/Statistics.cpp:731 #, c-format msgid "Average file size: %s" msgstr "Ävèreij faylsaiz: %s" #: src/Statistics.cpp:872 #, fuzzy msgid "Operating System" msgstr "Operativsystemsintegrering" #: src/Statistics.cpp:897 #, fuzzy msgid "Not Received" msgstr "若您尚未收到郵件，有幾件事情您可以嘗試：" #: src/MuleTextCtrl.cpp:79 msgid "Cut" msgstr "Kùt" #: src/MuleTextCtrl.cpp:81 msgid "Paste" msgstr "Peist" #: src/MuleTextCtrl.cpp:86 msgid "Select All" msgstr "Markera allt" #: src/SearchList.cpp:292 msgid "Kad search can't be done if Kad is not running" msgstr "" #: src/SearchList.cpp:294 msgid "eD2k search can't be done if eD2k is not connected" msgstr "" #: src/SearchList.cpp:341 msgid "Unexpected error while attempting Kad search: " msgstr "" #: src/ClientTCPSocket.cpp:801 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Message filtered from '%s' (IP:%s)" msgstr "Sörvā IP %s (%s) wa filtèren. Not dū konnektiŋ." #: src/ClientTCPSocket.cpp:803 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "New message from '%s' (IP:%s)" msgstr "마지막에 메시지를 보냈을 때" #: src/ClientTCPSocket.cpp:821 #, c-format msgid "User %s (%u) requested your sharedfiles-list -> Accepted" msgstr "" #: src/ClientTCPSocket.cpp:842 #, c-format msgid "User %s (%u) requested your sharedfiles-list -> Denied" msgstr "" #: src/ClientTCPSocket.cpp:874 #, c-format msgid "User %s (%u) requested your shareddirectories-list -> Accepted" msgstr "" #: src/ClientTCPSocket.cpp:914 #, c-format msgid "User %s (%u) requested your shareddirectories-list -> Denied" msgstr "" #: src/ClientTCPSocket.cpp:939 #, c-format msgid "User %s (%u) requested your sharedfiles-list for directory %s -> accepted" msgstr "" #: src/ClientTCPSocket.cpp:976 #, c-format msgid "User %s (%u) requested your sharedfiles-list for directory %s -> denied" msgstr "" #: src/ClientTCPSocket.cpp:995 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "User %s (%u) shares directory %s" msgstr "사용자 디렉토리를 입력해 주십시오." #: src/ClientTCPSocket.cpp:1010 #, c-format msgid "User %s (%u) sent unrequested shared dirs." msgstr "" #: src/ClientTCPSocket.cpp:1025 #, c-format msgid "User %s (%u) sent sharedfiles-list for directory %s" msgstr "" #: src/ClientTCPSocket.cpp:1032 #, c-format msgid "User %s (%u) finished sending sharedfiles-list" msgstr "" #: src/ClientTCPSocket.cpp:1037 #, c-format msgid "User %s (%u) sent unwanted sharedfiles-list" msgstr "" #: src/ClientTCPSocket.cpp:1049 #, c-format msgid "User %s (%u) denied access to shared directories/files list" msgstr "" #: src/KadDlg.cpp:132 #, c-format msgid "Nodes (%u)" msgstr "Nouds (%u)" #: src/KadDlg.cpp:167 #, fuzzy msgid "Invalid ip to bootstrap" msgstr "IP-adress" #: src/KadDlg.cpp:173 #, fuzzy msgid "Invalid port to bootstrap" msgstr "无效的端口号" #: src/KadDlg.cpp:177 #, fuzzy msgid "Please fill all fields required" msgstr "錯誤：請填寫必要欄位（姓名、電子郵件）。" #: src/KadDlg.cpp:196 msgid "Are you sure you want to download a new nodes.dat file?\n" msgstr "" #: src/KadDlg.cpp:197 msgid "Doing so will remove your current nodes and restart Kademlia connection." msgstr "" #: src/KadDlg.cpp:198 msgid "Continue?" msgstr "Kontinyu?" #: src/Logger.cpp:273 msgid "ERROR: " msgstr "Öra: " #: src/Logger.cpp:273 #, fuzzy msgid "WARNING: " msgstr "警告：" #: src/AddFriend.cpp:45 msgid "Add a Friend" msgstr "Ädd 1-gè Frend" #: src/AddFriend.cpp:61 msgid "You have to enter a valid IP and port!" msgstr "" #: src/AddFriend.cpp:61 src/AddFriend.cpp:67 msgid "Information" msgstr "Informeiçion" #: src/AddFriend.cpp:67 #, fuzzy msgid "The specified userhash is not valid!" msgstr "Not dū välid number\n" #: src/SearchListCtrl.cpp:89 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:195 src/PartFile.cpp:3935 #: src/FileDetailListCtrl.cpp:44 msgid "Sources" msgstr "Sōrses" #: src/SearchListCtrl.cpp:578 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:510 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:835 msgid "File" msgstr "Fil" #: src/SearchListCtrl.cpp:579 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:370 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1749 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2229 msgid "Download" msgstr "Hent" #: src/SearchListCtrl.cpp:581 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:945 #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:336 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:243 src/CatDialog.cpp:60 msgid "Category" msgstr "Kategori" #: src/SearchListCtrl.cpp:582 src/SearchDlg.cpp:647 #, fuzzy msgid "Main" msgstr "Inställningar för huvudgränssnitt" #: src/SearchListCtrl.cpp:588 #, fuzzy msgid "Download in category" msgstr "Kategori" #: src/SearchListCtrl.cpp:594 msgid "Search related files (eD2k, local server)" msgstr "" #: src/SearchListCtrl.cpp:599 #, fuzzy msgid "Mark as known file" msgstr "标记" #: src/amule-remote-gui.cpp:73 #, fuzzy msgid "Connect to remote amule" msgstr "Konnekt" #: src/amule-remote-gui.cpp:289 msgid "Connection failed " msgstr "Konnekçion feilen " #: src/amule-remote-gui.cpp:289 src/amule-remote-gui.cpp:310 src/amule.cpp:851 #: src/amule.cpp:972 src/amule.cpp:1341 #, fuzzy msgid "ERROR" msgstr "Fejl" #: src/amule-remote-gui.cpp:309 src/ExternalConnector.cpp:404 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Connection Failed. Unable to connect to %s:%d\n" msgstr "cupsctl: 다음 서버에 연결할 수 없습니다: %s\n" #: src/amule-remote-gui.cpp:484 src/amule.cpp:1078 msgid "WARNING: You can't add yourself as a source for an eD2k link while having a lowid." msgstr "" #: src/amule-remote-gui.cpp:580 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Users: E: %s K: %s | Files E: %s K: %s" msgstr "Ädd fails" #: src/amule-remote-gui.cpp:638 src/TransferWnd.cpp:341 msgid "All" msgstr "Ol" #: src/amule-remote-gui.cpp:876 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Total Users: %s | Total Files: %s" msgstr "將檔案上傳空間限制為 %s MB" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:191 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:513 #, fuzzy msgid "Transferred" msgstr "Overført af:" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:193 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:512 #, fuzzy msgid "Speed" msgstr "Detta definierar uppspelningshastigheten (nominell hastighet är 1.0)." #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:194 msgid "Progress" msgstr "Progress" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:197 src/PartFile.cpp:3937 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:516 msgid "Status" msgstr "Status" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:198 #, fuzzy msgid "Time Remaining" msgstr "Total/Återstående tid" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:199 #, fuzzy msgid "Last Seen Complete" msgstr "最後" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:200 #, fuzzy msgid "Last Reception" msgstr "Mottagningsparametrar för marksändningar" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:581 msgid "Are you sure that you wish to delete the selected file?" msgstr "Ayisyur nei diŋyǐu dilit silekten fayls?" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:583 #, fuzzy msgid "Are you sure that you wish to delete the selected files?" msgstr "Ayisyur nei diŋyǐu dilit silekten frend?" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:845 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:365 #, fuzzy msgid "Send message to user" msgstr "Send &Messeij" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:846 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:365 #, fuzzy msgid "Message to send:" msgstr "Send &Messeij" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:906 src/TransferWnd.cpp:377 msgid "&Stop" msgstr "&Stoppa" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:907 src/TransferWnd.cpp:378 msgid "&Pause" msgstr "&Jamtiŋ" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:908 src/TransferWnd.cpp:379 #, fuzzy msgid "&Resume" msgstr "Genoptag" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:909 msgid "C&lear completed" msgstr "K&līr komplīten" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:914 msgid "Swap every A4AF to this file now" msgstr "" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:915 msgid "Swap every A4AF to this file (Auto)" msgstr "" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:919 msgid "Swap every A4AF to any other file now" msgstr "" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:921 #, fuzzy msgid "Extended Options" msgstr "Visa utökade alternativ" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:931 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:990 msgid "Preview" msgstr "Privyu" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:932 msgid "Show file &details" msgstr "Displei fayl &diteils" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:934 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:830 msgid "Show all comments" msgstr "Displei ol komments" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:938 msgid "Copy magnet URI to clipboard" msgstr "Kopi mägnet YRI tu klipbōd" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:949 msgid "unassign" msgstr "" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:956 msgid "Assign to category" msgstr "Assain tu kategori" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:993 msgid "&Open the file" msgstr "&Opèn fayl" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1014 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:259 #, fuzzy msgid "Remove from friends" msgstr "Fjern fra bibliotek" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1014 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:259 msgid "Add to Friends" msgstr "Ädd tu Frends" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1016 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:261 #, fuzzy msgid "Send message" msgstr "Send &Messeij" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1017 #, fuzzy msgid "Swap to this file" msgstr "skiftningspussel" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1306 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1609 #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:145 src/StatisticsDlg.cpp:100 #: src/StatisticsDlg.cpp:102 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1757 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1770 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1783 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2235 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2244 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:639 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:707 msgid "kB/s" msgstr "kB/s" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1429 src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1440 msgid "%y/%m/%d %H:%M:%S" msgstr "%y-%m-%d %H:%M:%S" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1657 msgid "A4AF" msgstr "A4AF" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1707 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "QR: %u (%i)" msgstr "%u (QR: %u)" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:1721 #, fuzzy msgid "Asked for another file" msgstr "該檔案是空的。請選另外一個檔案。" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:2070 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Downloads (%i)" msgstr "Hentninger" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:2275 msgid "" "To prevent this warning to show up in every preview,\n" "set your preferred video player in preferences (default is mplayer)." msgstr "" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:2276 #, fuzzy msgid "File preview" msgstr "Forhåndsvisningskø for filsystem" #: src/DownloadListCtrl.cpp:2320 #, c-format msgid "ERROR: Failed to execute external media-player! Command: `%s'" msgstr "" #: src/PartFile.cpp:290 #, fuzzy msgid "ERROR: Failed to create partfile)" msgstr "Intern fejl. Kunne ikke oprette %s" #: src/PartFile.cpp:327 #, c-format msgid "Trying to load backup of met-file from %s" msgstr "" #: src/PartFile.cpp:334 #, c-format msgid "ERROR: Failed to open part.met file: %s > %s" msgstr "" #: src/PartFile.cpp:340 #, c-format msgid "ERROR: part.met file is 0 size: %s > %s" msgstr "" #: src/PartFile.cpp:351 #, c-format msgid "ERROR: Invalid part.met fileversion: %s > %s" msgstr "ERROR: Invalid part.met file version: %s > %s" #: src/PartFile.cpp:601 #, c-format msgid "ERROR: %s (%s) is corrupt (wrong tagcount), unable to load file." msgstr "" #: src/PartFile.cpp:604 #, fuzzy msgid "Trying to recover file info..." msgstr "파일 보기 시도 중 오류" #: src/PartFile.cpp:619 msgid "Recovering no-named file - will try to recover it as RecoveredFile.dat" msgstr "" #: src/PartFile.cpp:624 msgid "Recovered all available file info :D - Trying to use it..." msgstr "" #: src/PartFile.cpp:626 #, fuzzy msgid "Unable to recover file info :(" msgstr "无法写入索引文件" #: src/PartFile.cpp:660 #, c-format msgid "Failed to open %s (%s)" msgstr "Feilen tu opèn «%s» (%s)" #: src/PartFile.cpp:708 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "WARNING: %s might be corrupted (%i)" msgstr " (이름이 잘려나갔을 수도 있습니다)" #: src/PartFile.cpp:891 src/PartFile.cpp:896 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "ERROR while saving partfile: %s (%s > %s)" msgstr "설정을 저장하는 데 오류가 발생했습니다." #: src/PartFile.cpp:919 #, c-format msgid "Could not retrieve length of '%s' - using %s file." msgstr "" #: src/PartFile.cpp:927 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "'%s' is 0 size somehow - using %s file." msgstr "파일 %s 은(는) %s 입니다. (%s 의 최대 크기를 초과했습니다.)" #: src/PartFile.cpp:998 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Failed to save part.met.seeds file for %s" msgstr "无法创建文件 %s" #: src/PartFile.cpp:1024 #, c-format msgid "Saved %i source seed for partfile: %s (%s)" msgid_plural "Saved %i source seeds for partfile: %s (%s)" msgstr0 "" msgstr1 "" #: src/PartFile.cpp:1053 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Partfile %s (%s) has no seeds file" msgstr "diliten fayl %s nie kontents wa yuga" #: src/PartFile.cpp:1062 #, c-format msgid "Partfile %s (%s) has a void seeds file" msgstr "" #: src/PartFile.cpp:1118 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Error reading partfile's seeds file (%s - %s): %s" msgstr "스켈레톤 파일 %s를 읽는 도중 오류가 발생했습니다" #: src/PartFile.cpp:1136 src/PartFile.cpp:1164 #, c-format msgid "Found corrupted part (%d) in %d part file %s - FileResultHash |%s| FileHash |%s|" msgid_plural "Found corrupted part (%d) in %d parts file %s - FileResultHash |%s| FileHash |%s|" msgstr0 "" msgstr1 "" #: src/PartFile.cpp:1181 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Found completed part (%i) in %s" msgstr "在下列位置裏找不到檔案:" #: src/PartFile.cpp:1218 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Finished rehashing %s" msgstr "finišen söč à %s\n" #: src/PartFile.cpp:2239 #, c-format msgid "Unexpected error while completing %s. File paused" msgstr "" #: src/PartFile.cpp:2266 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Finished downloading: %s" msgstr "Opdatering hentet" #: src/PartFile.cpp:2323 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Deleting file: %s" msgstr "删除 '%s' 失败" #: src/PartFile.cpp:2384 #, c-format msgid "WARNING: Unable to hash downloaded part - hashset incomplete for '%s'" msgstr "" #: src/PartFile.cpp:2389 #, c-format msgid "ERROR: Unable to hash downloaded part - hashset incomplete (%s). This should never happen" msgstr "" #: src/PartFile.cpp:3086 #, c-format msgid "WARNING: Not enough free disk-space! Pausing file: %s" msgstr "" #: src/PartFile.cpp:3171 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Downloaded part %i is corrupt in file: %s" msgstr "`%s'의 부분 %d에 대한 첵섬 실패 - 파일이 깨졌습니다" #: src/PartFile.cpp:3214 #, c-format msgid "ICH: Recovered corrupted part %i for %s -> Saved bytes: %s" msgstr "" #: src/PartFile.cpp:3869 msgid "Allocating" msgstr "" #: src/PartFile.cpp:3885 #, fuzzy msgid "Insufficient disk space" msgstr "Ček diskspeis" #: src/PartFile.cpp:3896 src/TransferWnd.cpp:352 src/OtherFunctions.cpp:701 #, fuzzy msgid "Stopped" msgstr " wa stopen !" #: src/PartFile.cpp:3934 msgid "Downloaded" msgstr "Hentet" #: src/PartFile.cpp:4167 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "ERROR: Failed to open partfile '%s'" msgstr "Feilen tu opèn «%s»" #: src/KnownFileList.cpp:79 #, fuzzy msgid "WARNING: known.met cannot be opened." msgstr "The file cannot be opened." #: src/KnownFileList.cpp:86 msgid "WARNING: Knownfile list corrupted, contains invalid header." msgstr "WARNING: Known file list corrupted, contains invalid header." #: src/KnownFileList.cpp:112 #, c-format msgid "IO error while reading known.met file: %s" msgstr "" #: src/KnownFileList.cpp:158 #, c-format msgid "Error while saving known.met file: %s" msgstr "" #: src/SharedFileList.cpp:352 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Found %i known shared file" msgid_plural "Found %i known shared files" msgstr0 "%s: 파일에 오류가 발견되어 중단합니다.\n" msgstr1 "" #: src/SharedFileList.cpp:358 #, c-format msgid "Found %i known shared file, %i unknown" msgid_plural "Found %i known shared files, %i unknown" msgstr0 "" msgstr1 "" #: src/SharedFileList.cpp:367 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "ERROR: Attempted to share %s" msgstr "öra in objekt: %s" #: src/CommentDialogLst.cpp:47 src/CommentDialog.cpp:34 #, fuzzy msgid "File Comments" msgstr "Mwu komments" #: src/CommentDialogLst.cpp:57 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:838 msgid "Rating" msgstr "Bedømmelse" #: src/CommentDialogLst.cpp:58 msgid "Comment" msgstr "Komment" #: src/CommentDialogLst.cpp:102 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:957 msgid "No comments" msgstr "Mwu komments" #: src/CommentDialogLst.cpp:104 #, c-format msgid "%u comment" msgid_plural "%u comments" msgstr0 "%u-gè komment" msgstr1 "%u-gè komments" #: src/ServerConnect.cpp:69 msgid "Failed to connect to all obfuscated servers listed. Making another pass without obfuscation." msgstr "" #: src/ServerConnect.cpp:74 msgid "Failed to connect to all servers listed. Making another pass." msgstr "" #: src/ServerConnect.cpp:88 src/ServerConnect.cpp:137 #, fuzzy msgid "eD2k network disabled on preferences, not connecting." msgstr "Kad netwörk wa disàbolen on priförènses, not konnektiŋ." #: src/ServerConnect.cpp:111 src/ServerConnect.cpp:124 msgid "No valid servers to which to connect found in server list" msgstr "" #: src/ServerConnect.cpp:187 #, c-format msgid "Connected to %s (%s:%i)" msgstr "Konnekten tu %s (%s:%i)" #: src/ServerConnect.cpp:263 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Connection established on: %s" msgstr "未建立連線" #: src/ServerConnect.cpp:335 msgid "Fatal Error while trying to connect. Internet connection might be down" msgstr "" #: src/ServerConnect.cpp:339 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Lost connection to %s (%s:%i)" msgstr "Konnekten tu %s (%s:%i)" #: src/ServerConnect.cpp:349 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "%s (%s:%i) appears to be dead." msgstr "Konnektiŋ tu %s (%s - %s:%i) %s" #: src/ServerConnect.cpp:362 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "%s (%s:%i) appears to be full." msgstr "Konnektiŋ tu %s (%s - %s:%i) %s" #: src/ServerConnect.cpp:381 #, c-format msgid "Automatic connection to server will retry in %d second" msgid_plural "Automatic connection to server will retry in %d seconds" msgstr0 "" msgstr1 "" #: src/ServerConnect.cpp:401 msgid "Connection lost" msgstr "Konnekçion losen" #: src/ServerConnect.cpp:408 #, c-format msgid "Connecting to %s (%s:%i) failed." msgstr "Konnektiŋ tu %s (%s:%i) feilen." #: src/ServerConnect.cpp:450 msgid "ERROR: Socket invalid at timeout check" msgstr "" #: src/ServerConnect.cpp:460 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Connection attempt to %s (%s:%i) timed out." msgstr "%s:%s에 연결할 수 없습니다 (%s). 연결 제한 시간이 초과했습니다" #: src/DownloadQueue.cpp:154 msgid "ERROR: Failed to load backup file. Search http://forum.amule.org for .part.met recovery solutions." msgstr "" #: src/DownloadQueue.cpp:169 msgid "No part files found" msgstr "Mwu part fayls fainden" #: src/DownloadQueue.cpp:171 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Found %u part file" msgid_plural "Found %u part files" msgstr0 "Mwu part fayls fainden" msgstr1 "" #: src/DownloadQueue.cpp:227 src/DownloadQueue.cpp:1365 msgid "Filesystem for Temp directory cannot handle large files." msgstr "" #: src/DownloadQueue.cpp:230 src/DownloadQueue.cpp:1368 msgid "Filesystem for Incoming directory cannot handle large files." msgstr "" #: src/DownloadQueue.cpp:339 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Downloading %s" msgstr "Henter %s %s" #: src/DownloadQueue.cpp:347 #, c-format msgid "You are already trying to download the file '%s'" msgstr "" #: src/DownloadQueue.cpp:359 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "You already have the file '%s'" msgstr "Overspringer allerede hentet fil '%s'\n" #: src/DownloadQueue.cpp:364 #, c-format msgid "You are already trying to download the file %s" msgstr "" #: src/DownloadQueue.cpp:1299 #, c-format msgid "Cannot convert magnet link to eD2k: %s" msgstr "" #: src/DownloadQueue.cpp:1307 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Unknown protocol of link: %s" msgstr "Ukendt komprimeringsalgoritme '%s'" #: src/DownloadQueue.cpp:1328 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Invalid eD2k link! ERROR: %s" msgstr "ERROR: Invalid part.met file version: %s > %s" #: src/TextClient.cpp:133 #, fuzzy msgid "Execute and exit." msgstr "Loud templeit " #: src/TextClient.cpp:201 msgid "Invalid IP format. Use xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx:xxxx\n" msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:309 msgid "This command requires an argument. Valid arguments: 'all', filename, or a number.\n" msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:347 msgid "Processing by hash: " msgstr "Prosesiŋ bai häšvälyu: " #: src/TextClient.cpp:362 msgid "Processing by filename: " msgstr "Prosesiŋ bai faylneim: " #: src/TextClient.cpp:385 msgid "This command requires an argument. Valid arguments: a file hash.\n" msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:411 msgid "Not a valid number\n" msgstr "Not dū välid number\n" #: src/TextClient.cpp:415 msgid "Not a valid hash (length should be exactly 32 chars)\n" msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:631 #, fuzzy msgid "Operation was successful." msgstr "NFS-åtgärd misslyckades" #: src/TextClient.cpp:637 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Request failed with the following error: %s" msgstr "Intern fejl. Kunne ikke oprette %s" #: src/TextClient.cpp:653 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "IP filtering for clients is %s.\n" msgstr " fayl, Klaiènts ùpon kyu: " #: src/TextClient.cpp:654 src/TextClient.cpp:660 msgid "OFF" msgstr "OFF" #: src/TextClient.cpp:654 src/TextClient.cpp:660 msgid "ON" msgstr "ON" #: src/TextClient.cpp:659 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "IP filtering for servers is %s.\n" msgstr "Diliten Söverās: %s" #: src/TextClient.cpp:664 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Current IPFilter Level is %d.\n" msgstr "warui zlib kompresçion levol %d" #: src/TextClient.cpp:671 #, c-format msgid "Bandwidth limits: Up: %u kB/s, Down: %u kB/s.\n" msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:688 msgid "eD2k" msgstr "eD2k" #: src/TextClient.cpp:693 #, c-format msgid "Connected to %s %s %s" msgstr "Konnekten to %s %s %s" #: src/TextClient.cpp:696 src/amule.cpp:2100 msgid "with LowID" msgstr "wiŧ LowAD" #: src/TextClient.cpp:696 src/amule.cpp:2100 msgid "with HighID" msgstr "wiŧ HaiĥAD" #: src/TextClient.cpp:699 msgid "Now connecting" msgstr "Nau konnektiŋ" #: src/TextClient.cpp:701 src/TextClient.cpp:714 src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:393 #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:407 msgid "Not connected" msgstr "Not konnekten" #: src/TextClient.cpp:723 #, c-format msgid "" "\n" "Download:\t%s" msgstr "" "\n" "Dawnloud:\t%s" #: src/TextClient.cpp:726 #, c-format msgid "" "\n" "Upload:\t%s" msgstr "" "\n" " Ùploud:\t%s" #: src/TextClient.cpp:729 #, c-format msgid "" "\n" "Clients in queue:\t%d\n" msgstr "" "\n" "Klaiènts in kyu:\t%d\n" " \n" #: src/TextClient.cpp:732 #, c-format msgid "" "\n" "Total sources:\t%d\n" msgstr "" "\n" "Toutol sōrses:\t%d\n" #: src/TextClient.cpp:809 #, c-format msgid "Number of search results: %i\n" msgstr "söč risùlts de kaunt: %i\n" #: src/TextClient.cpp:822 #, fuzzy msgid "TODO - show progress of a search" msgstr "不显示进度表" #: src/TextClient.cpp:828 #, c-format msgid "Received an unknown reply from the server, OpCode = %#x." msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:841 msgid "Show short status information." msgstr "Displei simpol-na steitùs informeicion." #: src/TextClient.cpp:842 msgid "Show connection status, current up/download speeds, etc.\n" msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:844 #, fuzzy msgid "Show full statistics tree." msgstr "只显示统计" #: src/TextClient.cpp:845 msgid "" "Optionally, a number in the range 0-255 can be passed as an argument to this\n" "command, which tells how many entries of the client version subtrees should be\n" "shown. Passing 0 or omitting it means 'unlimited'.\n" "\n" "Example: 'statistics 5' will show only the top 5 versions for each client type.\n" msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:847 #, fuzzy msgid "Shut down aMule." msgstr "Down" #: src/TextClient.cpp:848 msgid "" "Shut down the remote running core (amule/amuled).\n" "This will also shut down the text client, since it is unusable without a\n" "running core.\n" msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:850 #, fuzzy msgid "Reloads the given object." msgstr "提供了无效对象 '%s'。" #: src/TextClient.cpp:851 #, fuzzy msgid "Reloads shared files list." msgstr "Šären Fayls (%i)" #: src/TextClient.cpp:852 msgid "Reloads IP Filter table from file." msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:854 msgid "Connect to the network." msgstr "Konnekt tu netwörk." #: src/TextClient.cpp:855 msgid "" "This will connect to all networks that are enabled in Preferences.\n" "You may also optionally specify a server address in IP:Port form, to connect to\n" "that server only. The IP must be a dotted decimal IPv4 address,\n" "or a resolvable DNS name." msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:856 msgid "Connect to eD2k only." msgstr "Konnekt tu eD2k liŋk onli." #: src/TextClient.cpp:857 msgid "Connect to Kad only." msgstr "Konnekt tu Kad onli." #: src/TextClient.cpp:859 #, fuzzy msgid "Disconnect from the network." msgstr "Diskonnekt from eD2k onli." #: src/TextClient.cpp:860 msgid "This will disconnect from all networks that are currently connected.\n" msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:861 msgid "Disconnect from eD2k only." msgstr "Diskonnekt from eD2k onli." #: src/TextClient.cpp:862 #, fuzzy msgid "Disconnect from Kad only." msgstr "Diskonnekt from eD2k onli." #: src/TextClient.cpp:864 msgid "Adds an eD2k or magnet link to core." msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:865 msgid "" "The eD2k link to be added can be:\n" "*) a file link (ed2k://|file|...), it will be added to the download queue,\n" "*) a server link (ed2k://|server|...), it will be added to the server list,\n" "*) or a serverlist link, in which case all servers in the list will be added to the\n" " server list.\n" "\n" "The magnet link must contain the eD2k hash and file length.\n" msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:867 #, fuzzy msgid "Set a preference value." msgstr "Sæt alle år til denne værdi" #: src/TextClient.cpp:870 #, fuzzy msgid "Set IPFilter preferences." msgstr "Indstillinger" #: src/TextClient.cpp:871 msgid "Turn IP filtering on for both clients and servers." msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:872 msgid "Turn IP filtering off for both clients and servers." msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:873 msgid "Enable/Disable IP filtering for clients." msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:874 msgid "Turn IP filtering on for clients." msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:875 msgid "Turn IP filtering off for clients." msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:876 msgid "Enable/Disable IP filtering for servers." msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:877 msgid "Turn IP filtering on for servers." msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:878 msgid "Turn IP filtering off for servers." msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:879 #, fuzzy msgid "Select IP filtering level." msgstr "디버그 필터 수준을 선택해 주십시오." #: src/TextClient.cpp:880 msgid "" "Valid filtering levels are in the range 0-255, and it's default (initial)\n" "value is 127.\n" msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:882 #, fuzzy msgid "Set bandwidth limits." msgstr "Bandwidth limits" #: src/TextClient.cpp:883 msgid "The value given to these commands has to be in kilobytes/sec.\n" msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:884 #, fuzzy msgid "Set upload bandwidth limit." msgstr "Ùploud limit" #: src/TextClient.cpp:886 #, fuzzy msgid "Set download bandwidth limit." msgstr "Set dawnloud praioriti." #: src/TextClient.cpp:889 #, fuzzy msgid "Get and display a preference value." msgstr "get välyu：name value-regex" #: src/TextClient.cpp:892 #, fuzzy msgid "Get IPFilter preferences." msgstr "&Præferencer..." #: src/TextClient.cpp:893 msgid "Get IPFilter state for both clients and servers." msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:894 msgid "Get IPFilter state for clients only." msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:895 msgid "Get IPFilter state for servers only." msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:896 #, fuzzy msgid "Get IPFilter level." msgstr "_Bliv involveret" #: src/TextClient.cpp:898 #, fuzzy msgid "Get bandwidth limits." msgstr "Bandwidth limits" #: src/TextClient.cpp:900 #, fuzzy msgid "Makes a search." msgstr "Søg..." #: src/TextClient.cpp:901 msgid "" "A search type has to be specified by giving the type:\n" " GLOBAL\n" " LOCAL\n" " KAD\n" "Example: 'search kad file' will execute a kad search for \"file\".\n" msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:902 #, fuzzy msgid "Executes a global search." msgstr "Søg..." #: src/TextClient.cpp:903 #, fuzzy msgid "Executes a local search" msgstr "Søg..." #: src/TextClient.cpp:904 #, fuzzy msgid "Executes a kad search" msgstr " Kad: " #: src/TextClient.cpp:906 #, fuzzy msgid "Shows the results of the last search." msgstr "söč risùlts de kaunt: %i\n" #: src/TextClient.cpp:907 #, fuzzy msgid "Returns the results of the previous search.\n" msgstr "söč risùlts de kaunt: %i\n" #: src/TextClient.cpp:909 #, fuzzy msgid "Shows the progress of a search." msgstr "Progress" #: src/TextClient.cpp:910 #, fuzzy msgid "Shows the progress of a search.\n" msgstr "Progress" #: src/TextClient.cpp:912 #, fuzzy msgid "Start downloading a file" msgstr "%2$li개 중 %1$li번째 파일을 다운로드하는 중입니다" #: src/TextClient.cpp:913 msgid "" "The number of a file from the last search has to be given.\n" "Example: 'download 12' will start to download the file with the number 12 of the previous search.\n" msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:920 msgid "Pause download." msgstr "Jamtiŋ dawnloud." #: src/TextClient.cpp:923 #, fuzzy msgid "Resume download." msgstr "Genoptag" #: src/TextClient.cpp:926 msgid "Cancel download." msgstr "Känsol dawnloud." #: src/TextClient.cpp:929 msgid "Set download priority." msgstr "Set dawnloud praioriti." #: src/TextClient.cpp:930 msgid "Set priority of a download to Low, Normal, High or Auto.\n" msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:931 #, fuzzy msgid "Set priority to low." msgstr "Lågprioriterad kodhastighet" #: src/TextClient.cpp:932 #, fuzzy msgid "Set priority to normal." msgstr "Set dawnloud praioriti." #: src/TextClient.cpp:933 #, fuzzy msgid "Set priority to high." msgstr "Hög prioritet" #: src/TextClient.cpp:934 #, fuzzy msgid "Set priority to auto." msgstr "Set dawnloud praioriti." #: src/TextClient.cpp:936 msgid "Show queues/lists." msgstr "Displei kyus/lists." #: src/TextClient.cpp:937 msgid "Shows upload/download queue, server list or shared files list.\n" msgstr "" #: src/TextClient.cpp:938 msgid "Show upload queue." msgstr "Displei Ùploud-kyu." #: src/TextClient.cpp:939 msgid "Show download queue." msgstr "Displei dawnloud-kyu." #: src/TextClient.cpp:940 msgid "Show log." msgstr "Displei log." #: src/TextClient.cpp:941 msgid "Show servers list." msgstr "Displei Söverās list." #: src/TextClient.cpp:944 #, fuzzy msgid "Reset log." msgstr "Klikk nigè button tu rīset log." #: src/TextClient.cpp:951 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Deprecated command, use '%s' instead." msgstr "" "\n" "Yus '%s' for kommand list\n" "\n" #: src/TextClient.cpp:952 #, c-format msgid "" "This is a deprecated command, and may be removed in the future.\n" "Use '%s' instead.\n" msgstr "" #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:259 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "ERROR: %s (%s) - %s" msgstr "öra in objekt: %s" #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:274 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "WARNING: %s (%s) - %s" msgstr "警告：%s 正在編輯本文章" #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:417 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "New clientid is %u" msgstr "Nouds (%u)" #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:419 msgid "WARNING: You have received Low-ID!" msgstr "" #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:420 msgid "\tMost likely this is because you're behind a firewall or router." msgstr "" #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:421 msgid "\tFor more information, please refer to http://wiki.amule.org" msgstr "" #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:478 msgid "Unknown server info received! - too short" msgstr "" #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:539 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Received %d new server" msgid_plural "Received %d new servers" msgstr0 "Ädd 1-gè niu rīmot DAAP sörvā" msgstr1 "" #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:542 #, fuzzy msgid "Saving of server-list completed." msgstr "Serverlista" #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:593 #, fuzzy msgid "Server rejected last command" msgstr "最后一条命令已完成（%d 条命令被执行）：" #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:603 src/ServerSocket.cpp:605 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Bogus packet received from server: %s" msgstr "서버로부터 Ping 응답을 받았습니다." #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:607 #, c-format msgid "Unhandled error while processing packet from server: %s" msgstr "" #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:646 src/ServerSocket.cpp:650 #, c-format msgid "Cannot create DNS solving thread for connecting to %s" msgstr "" #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:729 #, c-format msgid "Server IP %s (%s) is filtered. Not connecting." msgstr "Sörvā IP %s (%s) wa filtèren. Not dū konnektiŋ." #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:739 #, fuzzy msgid "using protocol obfuscation." msgstr "Protokoll" #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:748 #, c-format msgid "Connecting to %s (%s - %s:%i) %s" msgstr "Konnektiŋ tu %s (%s - %s:%i) %s" #: src/ServerSocket.cpp:760 #, c-format msgid "Could not solve dns for server %s: Unable to connect!" msgstr "" #: src/IP2Country.cpp:100 msgid "CIP2Country::CIP2Country(): Failed to load country data from " msgstr "" #: src/IP2Country.cpp:105 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Loaded %d flag bitmap." msgid_plural "Loaded %d flag bitmaps." msgstr0 "_X10 형식 비트맵" msgstr1 "" #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:194 msgid "Are you sure you wish to cancel and delete all files in this category?" msgstr "" #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:194 msgid "Confirmation Required" msgstr "Konförmeiçion Rikwairen" #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:342 #, fuzzy msgid "All others" msgstr "Göm övriga" #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:346 src/OtherFunctions.cpp:695 #, fuzzy msgid "Incomplete" msgstr "Skadad eller ofullständig AVI-fil" #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:353 src/OtherFunctions.cpp:708 msgid "Active" msgstr "Aktiv" #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:357 src/OtherFunctions.cpp:702 msgid "Video" msgstr "Video" #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:358 src/OtherFunctions.cpp:222 #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:703 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:230 msgid "Audio" msgstr "Òdio" #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:359 src/OtherFunctions.cpp:704 msgid "Archive" msgstr "Arkaiv" #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:360 src/OtherFunctions.cpp:236 #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:705 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:231 msgid "CD-Images" msgstr "KD-Imeijs" #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:361 src/OtherFunctions.cpp:243 #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:706 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:232 msgid "Pictures" msgstr "Pikčörs" #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:362 src/OtherFunctions.cpp:707 msgid "Text" msgstr "Text" #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:364 #, fuzzy msgid "Select view filter" msgstr "&Filter:" #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:367 msgid "Add category" msgstr "Ädd 1-gè kategori" #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:370 #, fuzzy msgid "Edit category" msgstr "Edit Kategori" #: src/TransferWnd.cpp:371 #, fuzzy msgid "Remove category" msgstr "Kategori" #: src/KnownFile.cpp:1359 src/PartFileConvertDlg.cpp:93 msgid "File name" msgstr "Filnamn" #: src/KnownFile.cpp:1360 #, fuzzy msgid "File size" msgstr "Filstørrelse" #: src/KnownFile.cpp:1361 msgid "Share ratio" msgstr "Šär reiçio" #: src/KnownFile.cpp:1362 msgid "Uploaded" msgstr "Ùplouden" #: src/KnownFile.cpp:1363 #, fuzzy msgid "Requested" msgstr "Rīkwesten: %s\n" #: src/KnownFile.cpp:1364 msgid "Accepted" msgstr "Ässepten" #: src/KnownFile.cpp:1365 msgid "Complete sources" msgstr "Komplīt sōrses" #: src/PartFileConvert.cpp:208 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Importing %s: %s" msgstr "正匯入 %s…" #: src/PartFileConvert.cpp:239 #, fuzzy msgid "Reading temp folder" msgstr "Mapp" #: src/PartFileConvert.cpp:243 msgid "Retrieving basic information from download info file" msgstr "" #: src/PartFileConvert.cpp:322 #, fuzzy msgid "Creating destination file" msgstr "Målfil:" #: src/PartFileConvert.cpp:331 #, c-format msgid "Loading data from old download file (%u of %u)" msgstr "" #: src/PartFileConvert.cpp:351 #, c-format msgid "Saving data block into new single download file (%u of %u)" msgstr "" #: src/PartFileConvert.cpp:418 #, fuzzy msgid "Retrieving source downloadfile information" msgstr "장치의 소스 정보 부재" #: src/PartFileConvert.cpp:443 msgid "Adding download and saving new partfile" msgstr "" #: src/PartFileConvertDlg.cpp:86 #, fuzzy msgid "Import partfiles" msgstr "_Importer" #: src/PartFileConvertDlg.cpp:94 #, fuzzy msgid "State" msgstr "Bolivia, Den Plurinationale Stat" #: src/PartFileConvertDlg.cpp:96 msgid "Filehash" msgstr "" #: src/PartFileConvertDlg.cpp:152 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3523 #, fuzzy msgid "Waiting..." msgstr "Weitiŋ" #: src/PartFileConvertDlg.cpp:176 #, c-format msgid "%s (Disk: %s)" msgstr "%s (Disk: %s)" #: src/PartFileConvertDlg.cpp:202 msgid "Please choose a folder to search for temporary downloads! (subfolders will be included)" msgstr "" #: src/PartFileConvertDlg.cpp:206 msgid "Do you want the source files of succesfully imported downloads be deleted?" msgstr "" #: src/PartFileConvertDlg.cpp:207 msgid "Remove sources?" msgstr "Rīmūv nigè sōrs?" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:112 msgid "byte" msgid_plural "bytes" msgstr0 "bàit" msgstr1 "bàits" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:114 msgid "kB" msgstr "kB" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:116 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:271 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:294 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2072 msgid "MB" msgstr "MB" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:118 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:272 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:295 msgid "GB" msgstr "GB" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:120 msgid "TB" msgstr "TB" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:130 msgid "k" msgstr "k" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:132 msgid "M" msgstr "M" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:134 #, fuzzy msgid "G" msgstr "Ävèreij Konnekçions (estimeit): %g" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:136 #, fuzzy msgid "T" msgstr "Mottagningsparametrar för DVB-T" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:143 msgid "byte/sec" msgid_plural "bytes/sec" msgstr0 "bàit/sek" msgstr1 "bàits/sek" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:147 #, fuzzy msgid "MB/s" msgstr "MB" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:158 src/OtherFunctions.cpp:162 msgid "secs" msgstr "" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:170 #, fuzzy msgid "mins" msgstr "%(mins)02d분 전" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:177 src/OtherFunctions.cpp:187 msgid "hours" msgstr "timer" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:185 msgid "Days" msgstr "Deis" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:215 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:235 msgid "Videos" msgstr "Videoer" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:229 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:229 msgid "Archives" msgstr "Arkaivs" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:250 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:234 msgid "Texts" msgstr "Tekster" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:257 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:233 msgid "Programs" msgstr "Progrem" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:264 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:228 msgid "Any" msgstr "Valfri" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:284 src/OtherFunctions.cpp:290 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:910 msgid "Not rated" msgstr "Not dū reiten" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:285 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:911 #, fuzzy msgid "Invalid / Corrupt / Fake" msgstr "本地对象 %s 已损坏" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:286 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:912 msgid "Poor" msgstr "" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:287 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:913 msgid "Fair" msgstr "" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:288 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:914 #, fuzzy msgid "Good" msgstr "提交 %s 有一个来自 %s 的好的 GPG 签名。\n" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:289 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:915 msgid "Excellent" msgstr "" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:693 msgid "all" msgstr "ol" #: src/OtherFunctions.cpp:694 #, fuzzy msgid "all others" msgstr "Göm övriga" #: src/IPFilter.cpp:109 msgid "Loading IP-filters 'ipfilter.dat' and 'ipfilter_static.dat'." msgstr "" #: src/IPFilter.cpp:285 #, c-format msgid "Failed to load ipfilter.dat file '%s', unknown format encountered." msgstr "" #: src/IPFilter.cpp:326 #, c-format msgid "Failed to load ipfilter.dat file '%s', could not open file." msgstr "" #: src/IPFilter.cpp:331 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Loaded %u IP-range from '%s'." msgid_plural "Loaded %u IP-ranges from '%s'." msgstr0 "범위 %d에서 %d까지 UID를 선택 중...\n" msgstr1 "" #: src/IPFilter.cpp:333 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "%u malformed line was discarded." msgid_plural "%u malformed lines were discarded." msgstr0 "非法的输入行：'%s'。" msgstr1 "" #: src/StatisticsDlg.cpp:189 #, c-format msgid "Active connections (1:%u)" msgstr "Aktiv konnekçions (1:%u)" #: src/FileDetailDialog.cpp:59 #, fuzzy msgid "File Details" msgstr "Displei fayl &diteils" #: src/FileDetailDialog.cpp:114 #, c-format msgid "%.2f%% done" msgstr "%.2f%% finišen" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:73 #, fuzzy msgid "eD2k Link: " msgstr "eD2k liŋk" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:80 msgid "Commit" msgstr "Kommit" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:81 msgid "Click here to add the eD2k link in the text control to your download queue." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:89 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:93 msgid "Events are displayed here. For a complete list of events, refer to the log in the Servers-tab." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:92 #, fuzzy msgid "Loading ..." msgstr "Indlæser..." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:101 msgid "Number of users on the server you are connected to ..." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:104 #, fuzzy msgid "Users: 0" msgstr "Yusās" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:105 msgid "Users connected to the current server and an estimate of the total number of users." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:117 msgid "Current average upload and download rates. If enabled the numbers in the braces signify the overhead from client communication." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:125 msgid "Displays the connected status and active transfers. Red arrows signifies that you are currently not connected, yellow arrows signify that you have low ID (firewalled) and green arrows signify that you have high ID (The optimal connection type)." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:129 msgid "Not Connected ..." msgstr "Not Konnecten ..." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:130 msgid "Currently connected server." msgstr "Körrentli konnekten sörverā" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:176 msgid "Search" msgstr "Søg" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:182 msgid "Name:" msgstr "Neim:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:195 src/SearchDlg.cpp:108 msgid "Local" msgstr "Lokol" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:196 msgid "Global" msgstr "Globalt" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:198 msgid "FileHash" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:206 #, fuzzy msgid "Extended Parameters" msgstr "Input paramitās" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:212 #, fuzzy msgid "Filtering" msgstr "Ljudfiltrering misslyckades" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:223 msgid "File Type" msgstr "Fayltaip" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:253 #, fuzzy msgid "Extension" msgstr "Lua-tillägg" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:259 #, fuzzy msgid "Min Size" msgstr "Min QP" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:269 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:292 msgid "Bytes" msgstr "Bàits" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:270 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:293 msgid "KB" msgstr "KB" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:282 #, fuzzy msgid "Max Size" msgstr "檔案是空的。請上傳一個實在的檔案。這個錯誤有可能是上傳功能已在 php.ini 中停用或者 php.ini 中 post_max_size 設定小於 upload_max_filesize 設定。" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:305 #, fuzzy msgid "Availability" msgstr "Aktivera notifiering om tillgängliga uppdateringar" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:318 msgid "Filter:" msgstr "Filter:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:327 #, fuzzy msgid "Filter Results" msgstr "Søgeresultater" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:333 #, fuzzy msgid "Invert Result" msgstr "Invertera färger" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:339 #, fuzzy msgid "Hide Known Files" msgstr " . Displei/Haid haiden fayls" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:355 msgid "More" msgstr "更多" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:356 msgid "Searches for more results on eD2k. Not supported for Kad yet." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:363 msgid "Stop" msgstr "Stoppa" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:377 #, fuzzy msgid "Reset Fields" msgstr "自訂欄位" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:392 #, fuzzy msgid "Results" msgstr "söč risùlts de kaunt: %i\n" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:428 msgid "Clears completed downloads" msgstr "Klīr komplīten dawnlouds" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:464 #, fuzzy msgid "Shows Upload / Up-queue" msgstr "Displei Ùploud-kyu." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:473 msgid "Clients on queue :" msgstr "Klaiènts ùpon kyu :" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:540 #, fuzzy msgid "Send" msgstr "send rīsùlts tu ständard output" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:541 #, fuzzy msgid "Sends the specified message." msgstr "重用指定提交的提交说明" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:545 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:967 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1590 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3560 src/MuleNotebook.cpp:161 msgid "Close" msgstr "Klos" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:546 #, fuzzy msgid "Close this chat-session." msgstr "Pikkapika diskùçion session starten" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:575 #, fuzzy msgid "Full Name :" msgstr "列出整个树；不仅仅当前目录（隐含 --full-name）" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:578 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:589 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:600 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:615 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:626 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:637 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:659 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:670 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:681 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:692 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:703 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:714 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:725 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:738 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:745 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:772 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:783 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:794 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1133 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1144 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1153 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1164 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1173 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1184 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1393 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1397 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1412 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1421 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1428 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1437 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1444 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1453 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1460 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1469 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1485 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1498 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1507 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1514 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1523 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1530 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1539 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1557 #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1566 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1573 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1582 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:627 msgid "N/A" msgstr "N/A" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:586 #, fuzzy msgid "met-File :" msgstr "認識" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:597 #, fuzzy msgid "Hash :" msgstr "Invälid paswörd, not dū MD5 häšvälyu!" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:612 #, fuzzy msgid "Filesize :" msgstr "filstørrelse" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:623 msgid "Partfilestatus :" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:634 #, fuzzy msgid "Last seen complete :" msgstr "最後" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:656 #, fuzzy msgid "Found Sources :" msgstr "Sōrses" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:667 #, fuzzy msgid "Transferring Sources :" msgstr "Transföriŋ" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:678 #, fuzzy msgid "Filepart-Count :" msgstr "Kaunt" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:689 msgid "Available :" msgstr "Aveilàbol :" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:700 msgid "Datarate :" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:711 #, fuzzy msgid "Download Active Time: " msgstr "Kyumyuleitiv dawnloud aktiviti taim." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:722 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1170 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1181 #, fuzzy msgid "Transferred :" msgstr "Overført af:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:733 msgid "Completed Size :" msgstr "Komplīten Saiz :" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:760 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2009 #, fuzzy msgid "Intelligent Corruption Handling" msgstr "选择如何处理签名标签" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:769 #, fuzzy msgid "Lost to corruption :" msgstr "Förlorat" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:780 #, fuzzy msgid "Gained by compression :" msgstr "Standardkomprimering" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:791 #, fuzzy msgid "Packages saved by I.C.H. :" msgstr "已儲存。" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:811 #, fuzzy msgid "File Names" msgstr "Filnamn:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:825 msgid "Takeover" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:835 msgid "Cleanup" msgstr "Klīnup" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:849 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:925 msgid "Apply" msgstr "Applai" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:854 msgid "Ok" msgstr "OK" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:883 msgid "Comment/Rate file (Text will be visible to all users)" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:897 msgid "" "For a film you can say its length, its story, language ...\n" "and if it's a fake, you can tell that to other users of aMule." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:905 #, fuzzy msgid "File Quality" msgstr "&Kvalitet" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:920 msgid "Choose the file rating or advice users if the file is invalid ..." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:964 msgid "Refresh" msgstr "Genopfrisk" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:991 #, fuzzy msgid "Downloading, please wait ..." msgstr "Ùninstoliŋ %APPNAME%. Plīs weit..." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:997 #, fuzzy msgid "Unknown size" msgstr "(mǐ-wagaru)" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1021 #, fuzzy msgid "Required Information" msgstr "(必)" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1026 #, fuzzy msgid "IP Address :" msgstr "IP-adress" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1032 msgid "Port :" msgstr "Port :" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1042 #, fuzzy msgid "Additional Information" msgstr "Text-tv: ytterligare information" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1047 msgid "Username :" msgstr "Yusāneim：" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1053 msgid "Userhash :" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1099 #, fuzzy msgid "Reload your shared files" msgstr "Šären Fayls (%i)" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1116 #, fuzzy msgid "Current Session" msgstr "Session" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1123 msgid "Total" msgstr "Total" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1130 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1141 #, fuzzy msgid "Requested :" msgstr "Rīkwesten: %s\n" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1150 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1161 msgid "Active Uploads :" msgstr "Aktiv Ùplouds :" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1206 #, fuzzy msgid "Download-Speed" msgstr "Dawnloud: " #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1224 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1273 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2955 #, fuzzy msgid "Current" msgstr "當前的鍊結" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1235 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1284 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2966 #, fuzzy msgid "Running average" msgstr "Not dū Iksikyutiŋ" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1246 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1295 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2977 #, fuzzy msgid "Session average" msgstr "平均評分" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1255 #, fuzzy msgid "Upload-Speed" msgstr ", Ùploud: " #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1304 msgid "Connections" msgstr "Konnekçions" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1322 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2186 msgid "Active downloads" msgstr "Aktiv dawnlouds" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1333 msgid "Active connections (1:1)" msgstr "Aktiv konnekçions (1:1)" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1344 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2187 msgid "Active uploads" msgstr "Aktiv Ùplouds :" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1353 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2203 #, fuzzy msgid "Statistics Tree" msgstr "Statistik" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1383 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3387 msgid "Username:" msgstr "Yusāneim:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1386 msgid "Userhash:" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1409 msgid "Client software:" msgstr "Klaiènt softwar:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1418 msgid "Client version:" msgstr "Klaiènt vörçion:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1425 #, fuzzy msgid "IP address:" msgstr "IP-adress" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1434 msgid "User ID:" msgstr "Yusā AD:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1441 #, fuzzy msgid "Server IP:" msgstr "Indtast server-IP-adresse og -port:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1450 #, fuzzy msgid "Server name:" msgstr "Sörvā" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1457 msgid "Obfuscation:" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1466 #, fuzzy msgid "Kad:" msgstr "Kad" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1477 #, fuzzy msgid "Transfers to client" msgstr "" "\n" "Krieitiŋ klaiènt...\n" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1482 #, fuzzy msgid "Current request:" msgstr "Begär multicast-ström" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1495 msgid "Average upload rate:" msgstr "Ävèreij uploud reit:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1504 msgid "Average download rate:" msgstr "Ävèreij dawnloud reit:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1511 msgid "Uploaded (session):" msgstr "Ùplouden (session):" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1520 #, fuzzy msgid "Downloaded (session):" msgstr "Session" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1527 msgid "Uploaded (total):" msgstr "Ùplouden (toutol):" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1536 #, fuzzy msgid "Downloaded (total):" msgstr "Total" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1547 msgid "Scores" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1554 #, fuzzy msgid "DL/UP modifier:" msgstr "Ùp" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1563 #, fuzzy msgid "Secure ident:" msgstr "标识" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1570 #, fuzzy msgid "Rating (total):" msgstr "Bedømmelse:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1579 #, fuzzy msgid "Queue score:" msgstr "efter pointgivelse" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1610 #, fuzzy msgid "Nick" msgstr "별명" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1613 #, fuzzy msgid "http://www.aMule.org - the Linux Mule" msgstr " Websàit: http://www.amule.org \n" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1614 msgid "This is the name that other users will see when connecting to you." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1619 msgid "Language" msgstr "Sprog" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1624 msgid "This specifies the language used on controls." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1631 #, fuzzy msgid "Misc Options" msgstr "Diverse" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1634 msgid "Check for new version at startup" msgstr "Ček fur niu version at startup" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1635 msgid "Enabling this will make aMule check for new version at startup" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1638 msgid "Start minimized" msgstr "Start minimaisen" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1639 msgid "Enabling this makes aMule minimize itself upon start." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1642 #, fuzzy msgid "Prompt on exit" msgstr "Ziuru" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1644 msgid "Makes aMule promt before exiting." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1647 #, fuzzy msgid "Enable Tray Icon" msgstr "Aikon" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1648 msgid "This Enables/Disables the system tray (or taskbar) icon." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1651 #, fuzzy msgid "Minimize to Tray Icon" msgstr "Minimais" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1652 msgid "Enabling this will make aMule minimize to the System Tray, rather than the taskbar." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1657 #, fuzzy msgid "Tooltip Delay Time in secs" msgstr "Fördröjningstid" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1658 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1662 msgid "The delay before showing tool-tips." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1669 msgid "Browser Selection" msgstr "Brawsā Silekcion" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1674 #, fuzzy msgid "System Default" msgstr "Systemstandard" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1675 #, fuzzy msgid "Konqueror" msgstr "Konqueror" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1676 #, fuzzy msgid "Mozilla" msgstr "Mozilla 與 Firefox 並不允許複製∕剪下∕貼上。" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1677 #, fuzzy msgid "Firefox" msgstr "Mozilla 與 Firefox 並不允許複製∕剪下∕貼上。" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1678 #, fuzzy msgid "Firebird" msgstr "Firebird" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1679 msgid "Opera" msgstr "Opera" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1680 #, fuzzy msgid "Netscape" msgstr "Netscape" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1681 #, fuzzy msgid "Galeon" msgstr "Galeon" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1682 #, fuzzy msgid "Epiphany" msgstr "Epiphany" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1686 #, fuzzy msgid "Select your browser here" msgstr "#klistra in dina VLM-kommandon här" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1692 msgid "Custom Browser:" msgstr "Kùstom Brawsā:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1696 msgid "Enter your browser name here. To use the custom browser, select the Custom menu-item from the dropdown-menu above." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1705 #, fuzzy msgid "Open in new tab if possible" msgstr "新視窗或分頁" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1707 msgid "Open the web page in a new tab instead of in a new window when possible" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1712 #, fuzzy msgid "Video Player" msgstr "Uppspelare..." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1725 msgid "Create Backup for preview" msgstr "Create backup for preview" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1746 msgid "Bandwith limits" msgstr "Bandwidth limits" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1762 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2238 msgid "Upload" msgstr "Ùploud" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1775 #, fuzzy msgid "Slot Allocation" msgstr "Establiš Frend Slot" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1792 #, fuzzy msgid "Standard client TCP Port:" msgstr "YPnP TCP Klaiènt" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1796 msgid "This is the standard eD2k port and cannot be disabled." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1801 #, fuzzy msgid "Extended client UDP Port:" msgstr "Klientport" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1805 msgid "This UDP port is used for extended ed2k requests and Kad network" msgstr "This UDP port is used for extended eD2k requests and Kad network" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1808 #, fuzzy msgid "disable" msgstr "Inaktivera" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1817 msgid "Bind Address" msgstr "Bind Address" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1828 msgid "UDP port for extended server requests (TCP+3): 4665" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1835 #, fuzzy msgid "Max Sources per File" msgstr "最大檔案上傳大小" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1840 #, fuzzy msgid "Hard limit" msgstr "_Begræns til" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1850 msgid "Connection limits" msgstr "Konnekçion limits" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1855 #, fuzzy msgid "Max Connections" msgstr "Konnekçions" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1879 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3617 msgid "ED2K" msgstr "ED2K" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1886 #, fuzzy msgid "Kademlia" msgstr "Kademlia: söč-kyiwörd wa too short" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1896 #, fuzzy msgid "Universal Plug and Play" msgstr "Afs_pil" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1899 #, fuzzy msgid "Enable UPnP" msgstr "UPnP Klaiènt" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1902 msgid "UPnP TCP Port:" msgstr "YPnP TCP Klaiènt" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1913 #, fuzzy msgid "Autoconnect on startup" msgstr "ùpon plätform startùp" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1916 #, fuzzy msgid "Reconnect on loss" msgstr "루비 온 레일스" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1920 msgid "Show overhead bandwith" msgstr "Show overhead bandwidth" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1942 #, fuzzy msgid "Server Options" msgstr "Opçions" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1947 msgid "Remove dead server after" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1953 #, fuzzy msgid "retries" msgstr "Tiden (i ms) att vänta innan datahämtning från nätverk avbryts. Observera att den kommer försöka igen 10 gånger innan den ger upp." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1960 #, fuzzy msgid "Auto-update server list at startup" msgstr "" "Your auto-update server list is empty.\n" "'Auto-update server list at startup' will be disabled." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1963 msgid "List" msgstr "Lista" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1968 msgid "Update server list when connecting to a server" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1971 msgid "Update server list when a client connects" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1974 msgid "Use priority system" msgstr "Yus praioriti sistèm" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1978 msgid "Use smart LowID check on connect" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1982 msgid "Safe connect" msgstr "Seivik konnekt" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1986 msgid "Autoconnect to servers in static list only" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:1989 msgid "Set manually added servers to High Priority" msgstr "Set mänyuolli ädden sörvās tu Haiĥ Praioriti" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2012 msgid "I.C.H. active" msgstr "I.C.H. aktiv" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2016 msgid "AICH trusts every hash (not recomended)" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2024 msgid "Add files to download in pause mode" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2027 msgid "Add files to download with auto priority" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2030 msgid "Try to download first and last chunks first" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2034 msgid "Add new shared files with auto priority" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2037 msgid "Try to transfer full chunks to all uploads" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2041 msgid "Start next paused file when a file completed" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2045 #, fuzzy msgid "From the same category" msgstr "Kategori" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2048 msgid "Save 10 sources on rare files (< 20 sources)" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2054 #, fuzzy msgid "Disk space" msgstr "Ček diskspeis" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2057 msgid "Check disk space" msgstr "Ček diskspeis" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2058 msgid "Select this if you want aMule to check your disk space" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2065 #, fuzzy msgid "Min disk space:" msgstr "Ček diskspeis" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2069 msgid "Enter here the min disk space desired." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2077 msgid "Preallocate disk space for new files" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2078 msgid "For new files preallocates disk space for the whole file, thus reduces fragmentation" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2097 #, fuzzy msgid "Incoming" msgstr "+-Inkommande" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2108 #, fuzzy msgid "Temporary" msgstr "无法写临时索引文件" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2119 msgid "Shared" msgstr "Šären" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2122 msgid "(Right click on folder icon for recursive share)" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2129 #, fuzzy msgid "Share hidden files" msgstr "Visa dolda filer" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2149 #, fuzzy msgid "Graphs" msgstr "" "Brug: apt-cache tilvalg kommando\n" " apt-cache tilvalg showpkg pakke1 ...\n" " apt-cache tilvalg showsrc pakke1 ...\n" "\n" "apt-cache er et lavniveauværktøj, brugt til at manipulere APTs\n" "binære mellemlagerfiler og hente oplysninger fra dem.\n" "\n" "Kommandoer:\n" " gencaches - Opbyg både pakke- og kildemellemlageret\n" " showpkg - Vis generelle oplysninger om en enkelt pakke\n" " showsrc - Vis kildetekstposter\n" " stats - Vis nogle grundlæggende statistikker\n" " dump - Vis hele filen i kort form\n" " dumpavail - Udlæs en 'available'-fil til standard-ud\n" " unmet - Vis uopfyldte afhængigheder\n" " search - Gennemsøg pakkelisten med et regulært udtryk\n" " show - Vis en læsbar post for pakken\n" " depends - Vis de rå afhængighedsoplysninger for en pakke\n" " rdepends - Vis omvendte afhængighedsoplysninger for en pakke\n" " pkgnames - Vis navnene på alle pakker\n" " dotty - Generér pakkegrafer til GraphViz\n" " xvcg - Generér pakkegrafer til xvcg\n" " policy - Vis policy-indstillinger\n" "\n" "Tilvalg:\n" " -h Denne hjælpetekst.\n" " -p=? Pakkemellemlageret.\n" " -s=? Kildemellemlageret.\n" " -q Deaktivér fremgangsindikatoren.\n" " -i Vis kun vigtige afhængigheder for kommandoen 'unmet'.\n" " -c=? Læs denne opsætningsfil\n" " -o=? Angiv et opsætningstilvalg. F.eks. -o dir::cache=/tmp\n" "Se manualsiderne for apt-cache(8) og apt.conf(5) for flere oplysninger.\n" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2152 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2206 #, fuzzy msgid "Update delay : 5 secs" msgstr "자동으로 떠오르게 하는 지연 시간" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2158 msgid "Time for average graph: 100 mins" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2164 msgid "Connections Graph Scale: 100 " msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2170 #, fuzzy msgid "Select Statistics Colors" msgstr "Färger" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2177 msgid "Background" msgstr "Bäkgraund" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2178 #, fuzzy msgid "Grid" msgstr "Deaktiver albumgitter og vis klassisk layout" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2179 msgid "Download current" msgstr "Dawnloud korrent" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2180 #, fuzzy msgid "Download running average" msgstr "Ävèreij dawnloud reit:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2181 #, fuzzy msgid "Download session average" msgstr "Ävèreij dawnloud reit (Session): %s" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2182 #, fuzzy msgid "Upload current" msgstr ", Ùploud: " #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2183 #, fuzzy msgid "Upload running average" msgstr "Ävèreij uploud reit:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2184 #, fuzzy msgid "Upload session average" msgstr "Ävèreij uploud reit (Session): %s" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2185 msgid "Active connections" msgstr "Aktiv konnekçions" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2188 #, fuzzy msgid "Systray Icon Speedbar" msgstr "Visa en systemfältikon för VLC" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2189 #, fuzzy msgid "Kad-nodes current" msgstr "Nouds (%u)" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2190 #, fuzzy msgid "Kad-nodes running" msgstr "Nouds (%u)" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2191 #, fuzzy msgid "Kad-nodes session" msgstr "Nouds (%u)" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2196 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2674 msgid "Select" msgstr "Välj" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2214 msgid "Number of Client Versions shown (0=unlimited)" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2224 #, fuzzy msgid "Line Capacities" msgstr "Lain" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2249 msgid "Note: These values are only used for statistics." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2272 msgid "!!! WARNING !!!" msgstr "!!! WŌRNIŊ !!!" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2278 msgid "" "Do not change these setting unless you know\n" "what you are doing, otherwise you can easily\n" "make things worse for yourself.\n" "\n" "aMule will run fine without adjusting any of\n" "these settings." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2285 msgid "Advanced Settings" msgstr "進階設定" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2288 msgid "Max new connections / 5 secs" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2294 #, fuzzy msgid "File Buffer Size: 240000 bytes" msgstr "Storlek på UDP mottagningsbuffer (bytes)" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2300 msgid "Upload Queue Size: 5000 clients" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2306 msgid "Server connection refresh interval: Disable" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2328 #, fuzzy msgid "Download Queue Files Progress" msgstr "Displei dawnloud-kyu." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2331 #, fuzzy msgid "Show percentage" msgstr "Vis:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2335 #, fuzzy msgid "Show progressbar " msgstr "Vis:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2341 #, fuzzy msgid "Progressbar Style" msgstr "风格" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2351 msgid "Flat" msgstr "Platt" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2354 #, fuzzy msgid "Round" msgstr "둥글게" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2365 msgid "Skin Support" msgstr "Skin Sùpport" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2368 #, fuzzy msgid "Enable skin support " msgstr "Skin Sùpport" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2373 msgid "Skin:" msgstr "Skin:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2378 #, fuzzy msgid "- no skins available -" msgstr "Skal" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2387 #, fuzzy msgid "Column Sorting" msgstr "Sorterer" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2390 msgid "Auto-sort files in the download queue (high CPU)" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2392 msgid "aMule will sort the columns in your download list automatically" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2397 #, fuzzy msgid "Misc Gui Tweaks" msgstr "Hidden GUI" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2400 msgid "Show Fast eD2k Links Handler" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2404 msgid "Show extended info on categories tabs" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2408 #, fuzzy msgid "Show transfer rates on title" msgstr "Visa mediatitel på video" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2412 #, fuzzy msgid "Vertical toolbar orientation" msgstr "Vertikal" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2415 msgid "Show part file number before file name" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2434 #, fuzzy msgid "Web server parameters" msgstr "Webb" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2437 #, fuzzy msgid "Run amuleweb on startup" msgstr "ùpon plätform startùp" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2442 #, fuzzy msgid "Web server port" msgstr "RTSP-serverport" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2450 msgid "Enable UPnP port forwarding on the web server port" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2455 #, fuzzy msgid "Web server UPnP TCP port" msgstr "YPnP TCP Klaiènt" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2465 #, fuzzy msgid "Page Refresh Time (in secs)" msgstr "Uppdateringstid" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2473 #, fuzzy msgid "Enable Gzip compression" msgstr "Yus gzip kompresçion" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2477 msgid "Enable Low rights User" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2484 #, fuzzy msgid "Full rights password" msgstr "Fonogramrättigheter" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2490 #, fuzzy msgid "Low rights password" msgstr "Low" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2496 msgid "Web template" msgstr "Web templeit" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2507 #, fuzzy msgid "External Connection Parameters" msgstr "Ikstörnol Konnekçion: Akses dinàien" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2510 msgid "Accept external connections" msgstr "Ässepten ikstörnol konnekçions" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2528 msgid "" "IP of the listening interface\n" "(empty for any)" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2533 msgid "Enter here a valid ip in the a.b.c.d format for the listening EC interface. An empty field or 0.0.0.0 will mean any interface." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2540 #, fuzzy msgid "TCP port" msgstr "-delete this one-" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2548 msgid "Enable UPnP port forwarding on the EC port" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2583 msgid "Click here to apply any changes made to the preferences." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2587 msgid "Reset any changes made to the preferences." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2611 #, fuzzy msgid "Title :" msgstr "Bai Tàitol" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2621 msgid "Comment :" msgstr "Komment :" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2631 #, fuzzy msgid "Incoming Dir :" msgstr "+-Inkommande" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2637 #, fuzzy msgid "..." msgstr "..." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2644 msgid "Change priority for new assigned files :" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2649 #, fuzzy msgid "Dont change" msgstr "Ändra" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2663 msgid "Select color for this Category (currently selected) :" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2735 msgid "Display server motd when connected ..." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2738 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2886 #, fuzzy msgid "Server Info" msgstr "不运行 git-update-server-info" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2749 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2784 msgid "Click this button to reset the log." msgstr "Klikk nigè button tu rīset log." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2773 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2882 msgid "aMule Log" msgstr "aMule Log" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2806 msgid "Click on this button to update the servers list from URL ..." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2810 #, fuzzy msgid "Server list" msgstr "Serverlista" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2815 msgid "Enter the url to a server.met file here and press the button to the left to update the list of known servers." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2822 #, fuzzy msgid "Add server manually: Name" msgstr "Ädd Rīmot DAAP Sörvā" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2826 #, fuzzy msgid "Enter the name of the new server here" msgstr "Input niu neim fur nige fayl:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2833 msgid "Enter the IP of the server here, using the x.x.x.x format." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2840 #, fuzzy msgid "Enter the port of the server here." msgstr "Indtast server-IP-adresse og -port:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2844 msgid "Add manually a server (fill fields to the left before) ..." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2890 #, fuzzy msgid "ED2K Info" msgstr "eD2k Info" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2894 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3584 #, fuzzy msgid "Kad Info" msgstr "Info" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2923 msgid "Click on this button to update the nodes list from URL ..." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2927 msgid "Nodes (0)" msgstr "Nouds (0)" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2932 msgid "Enter the url to a nodes.dat file here and press the button to the left to update the list of known nodes." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2937 #, fuzzy msgid "Nodes stats" msgstr "Nouds (%u)" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2988 msgid "Bootstrap" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2991 #, fuzzy msgid "New node" msgstr "Sökväg till OSS-enhetsnod." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:2996 msgid "IP:" msgstr "AP:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3025 msgid "Port:" msgstr "Port:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3042 #, fuzzy msgid "" "Bootstrap from \n" "known clients" msgstr "Vælg sprog fra listen af kendte sprog" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3048 #, fuzzy msgid "Disconnect Kad" msgstr "Frakobl" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3074 msgid "eD2k Info" msgstr "eD2k Info" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3096 #, fuzzy msgid "Protocol Obfuscation" msgstr "Protokoll" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3099 #, fuzzy msgid "Support Protocol Obfuscation" msgstr "Sùpport" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3101 msgid "This option enabled Protocol Obfuscation, and makes aMule accept obfuscated connections from other clients." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3104 msgid "Use obfuscation for outgoing connections" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3106 msgid "This option makes aMule use Protocol Obfuscation when connecting other clients/servers." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3109 #, fuzzy msgid "Accept only obfuscated connections" msgstr "Ässepten ikstörnol konnekçions" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3110 msgid "This option makes aMule only accept obfuscated connections. You will have less sources, but all your traffic will be obfuscated" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3115 #, fuzzy msgid "File Options" msgstr "git merge-file [] [-L [-L ]] " #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3120 msgid "Everybody" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3122 msgid "No one" msgstr "Mwuye" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3124 msgid "Who can see shared files:" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3125 msgid "Select who can request to view a list of your shared files." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3130 #, fuzzy msgid "IP-Filtering" msgstr "Ingen förfiltrering" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3137 #, fuzzy msgid "Filter clients" msgstr "Klaiènts" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3139 msgid "Enable filtering of the client IPs defined in the file ~/.aMule/ipfilter.dat." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3142 #, fuzzy msgid "Filter servers" msgstr "Söverās" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3144 msgid "Enable filtering of the server IPs defined in the file ~/.aMule/ipfilter.dat." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3151 #, fuzzy msgid "Reload List" msgstr "Uppdatera tillägg" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3152 msgid "Reload the list of IPs to filter from the file ~/.aMule/ipfilter.dat" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3160 msgid "URL:" msgstr "YRL:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3166 msgid "Update now" msgstr "Ùpdeit nau" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3171 #, fuzzy msgid "Auto-update ipfilter at startup" msgstr "--update-at-startup 처음에 \"새로 고침\"을 실행합니다\n" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3176 #, fuzzy msgid "Filtering Level:" msgstr "Ingen förfiltrering" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3186 msgid "Always filter LAN IPs" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3190 msgid "Paranoid handling of non-matching IPs" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3192 msgid "Rejects packet if the client ip is different from the ip where the packet is received from. Use with caution." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3195 msgid "Use system-wide ipfilter.dat if available" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3196 msgid "If there's no local ipfilter.dat found, allow usage of a systemwide ipfilter file." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3199 #, fuzzy msgid "Use Secure User Identification" msgstr "다른 사용자의 gimprc 파일을 사용합니다." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3201 msgid "It is recommended to enable this option. You will not receive credits if SUI is not enabled." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3223 #, fuzzy msgid "Enable Online-Signature" msgstr "Onlain Signatur" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3225 msgid "Enables the writing of the OS file, which can be used by external apps to create signatures and the like." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3230 #, fuzzy msgid "Update Frequency (Secs):" msgstr "Frekvens" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3234 msgid "Change the frequency (in seconds) of Online Signature updates." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3242 msgid "Online Signature Directory:" msgstr "Onlain Signatur de Direktori:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3249 msgid "Click here to select the directory containing the the Online Signature files." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3268 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3307 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3489 #, fuzzy msgid "Disable/Enable" msgstr "停用或啟用註冊功能以及誰或什麼可以被註冊。（預設為停用）" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3271 msgid "Filter incoming messages (except current chat):" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3274 #, fuzzy msgid "Filtering Options:" msgstr "Ingen förfiltrering" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3277 #, fuzzy msgid "Filter all messages" msgstr "Meddelanden" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3280 msgid "Filter messages from people not on your friend list" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3283 msgid "Filter messages from unknown clients" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3286 msgid "Filter messages containing (use ',' as separator):" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3290 src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3314 msgid "add here the words amule should filter and block messages including it" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3302 msgid "Comments" msgstr "Komments" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3310 msgid "Filter comments containing (use ',' as separator):" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3339 #, fuzzy msgid "Enable Proxy" msgstr "Aktiveit" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3340 #, fuzzy msgid "Enable/disable proxy support" msgstr "启用或禁用索引拆分" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3345 #, fuzzy msgid "Proxy type:" msgstr "Socksproxy" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3350 msgid "SOCKS5" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3351 msgid "SOCKS4" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3352 #, fuzzy msgid "HTTP" msgstr "HTTP(S)" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3353 msgid "SOCKS4a" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3356 msgid "The type of proxy you are connecting to" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3359 #, fuzzy msgid "Proxy host:" msgstr "Socksproxy" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3363 #, fuzzy msgid "The proxy host name" msgstr "主机名中包含无效的字符" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3366 #, fuzzy msgid "Proxy port:" msgstr "Port" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3370 #, fuzzy msgid "The proxy port" msgstr "Port" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3377 #, fuzzy msgid "Authentication" msgstr "FTP-inloggning" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3380 #, fuzzy msgid "Enable authentication" msgstr "認證失敗" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3381 msgid "Enable/disable username/password authentication" msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3391 #, fuzzy msgid "The username to use to connect to the proxy" msgstr "프록시 서버를 통해 연락처를 시험하고 있습니다." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3394 msgid "Password:" msgstr "Paswörd:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3398 #, fuzzy msgid "The password to use to connect to the proxy" msgstr "Lösenord att använda för anslutning till SOCKS-proxyn." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3405 #, fuzzy msgid "Automatic server connect without proxy" msgstr "프록시 서버를 통해 연락처를 시험하고 있습니다." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3424 msgid "Connect to:" msgstr "Konnekt tu:" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3438 #, fuzzy msgid "Login to remote amule" msgstr "Log ind" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3443 msgid "User name" msgstr "Yusā neim" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3460 #, fuzzy msgid "Remember those settings" msgstr "Kom ihåg" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3492 msgid "Enable Verbose Debug-Logging." msgstr "" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3497 #, fuzzy msgid "Message Categories:" msgstr "沒有分類" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3550 msgid "Add imports" msgstr "Ädd imports" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3554 #, fuzzy msgid "Retry selected" msgstr "valgt af" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3557 #, fuzzy msgid "Remove selected" msgstr "Ta bort markerad" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3642 msgid "Event types" msgstr "Ivent taips" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3668 #, fuzzy msgid "Connect to any server and/or Kad" msgstr "Konnekt tu Kad onli." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3670 #, fuzzy msgid "Networks Window" msgstr "Netwörks" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3671 #, fuzzy msgid "Searches Window" msgstr "Window" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3672 #, fuzzy msgid "Files Transfers Window" msgstr "Šären Fayls Window" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3674 msgid "Shared Files Window" msgstr "Šären Fayls Window" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3675 #, fuzzy msgid "Messages Window" msgstr "Meddelanden..." #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3676 #, fuzzy msgid "Statistics Graph Window" msgstr "Ljudstapelgraf" #: src/muuli_wdr.cpp:3678 msgid "Preferences Settings Window" msgstr "Priförènses setiŋs dè window" #: src/CatDialog.cpp:87 msgid "New Category" msgstr "Pikka Kategori" #: src/CatDialog.cpp:126 msgid "Choose a folder for incoming files" msgstr "Silekt 1-gè fouldèr fur inkomiŋ fayls" #: src/CatDialog.cpp:141 #, fuzzy msgid "You must specify a name for the category!" msgstr "Nei diŋyǐu spesifai 1-gè pathwei fur the kategori!" #: src/CatDialog.cpp:151 msgid "You must specify a path for the category!" msgstr "Nei diŋyǐu spesifai 1-gè pathwei fur the kategori!" #: src/CatDialog.cpp:159 msgid "Failed to create incoming dir for category. Please specify a valid path!" msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:141 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Unknown extension '%s' for the '%s' command.\n" msgstr "\"%s\" är ett okänt kommando. Skriv \"help\" för hjälp." #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:143 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Unknown command '%s'.\n" msgstr "\"%s\" är ett okänt kommando. Skriv \"help\" för hjälp." #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:155 #, fuzzy msgid "" "\n" "This command cannot have an argument.\n" msgstr "--command 必须是第一个参数" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:157 #, fuzzy msgid "" "\n" "This command must have an argument.\n" msgstr "--command 必须是第一个参数" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:160 msgid "" "\n" "This command is incomplete, you must use one of the extensions below.\n" msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:166 msgid "" "\n" "Available extensions:\n" msgstr "" "\n" "Aveilàbol ikstençions:\n" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:168 msgid "Available commands:\n" msgstr "àveilàbol kommands:\n" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:185 #, c-format msgid "" "\n" "All commands are case insensitive.\n" "Type '%s ' to get detailed info on .\n" msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:217 src/ExternalConnector.cpp:218 #, fuzzy msgid "Exits from the application." msgstr "Program" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:219 msgid "Show help." msgstr "Displei help." #. TRANSLATORS: #. Do not translate the word 'help', it is a command to the program! #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:222 msgid "" "To get help on a command, type 'help '.\n" "To get the full command list type 'help'.\n" msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:243 #, c-format msgid "" "\n" "Use '%s' for command list\n" "\n" msgstr "" "\n" "Yus '%s' for kommand list\n" "\n" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:273 #, fuzzy msgid "Syntax error!" msgstr "Gettext syntaksfejl" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:276 msgid "Error processing command - should never happen! Report bug, please\n" msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:279 msgid "This command should not have any parameters." msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:282 #, fuzzy msgid "This command must have a parameter." msgstr "--command 必须是第一个参数" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:285 #, fuzzy msgid "Invalid argument." msgstr "未能识别的参数：%s" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:288 #, fuzzy msgid "This is an incomplete command." msgstr "Skadad eller ofullständig AVI-fil" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:297 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Type '%s' to get more help.\n" msgstr "\"%s\" är ett okänt kommando. Skriv \"help\" för hjälp." #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:362 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "This is %s %s %s\n" msgstr "Konnekten to %s %s %s" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:364 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "This is %s %s\n" msgstr "( %s / %s )" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:395 msgid "" "\n" "Creating client...\n" msgstr "" "\n" "Krieitiŋ klaiènt...\n" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:418 #, c-format msgid "" "\n" "Ok, exiting %s...\n" msgstr "" "\n" "OK, %s-wa Ziuru...\n" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:424 msgid "" "Cannot connect with an empty password.\n" "You must specify a password either in config file\n" "or on command-line, or enter one when asked.\n" "\n" "Exiting...\n" msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:431 msgid "Show this help text." msgstr "Displei nigè help tekst." #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:434 msgid "Host where aMule is running. (default: localhost)" msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:437 msgid "aMule's port for External Connection. (default: 4712)" msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:440 #, fuzzy msgid "External Connection password." msgstr "Ikstörnol Konnekçion: Akses dinàien" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:443 #, fuzzy msgid "Read configuration from file." msgstr "从 <文件> 中读取排除模式" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:446 #, fuzzy msgid "Do not print any output to stdout." msgstr "不打印结果到标准输出（例如与 --verify 参数共用）" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:449 #, fuzzy msgid "Be verbose - show also debug messages." msgstr "Visa allting inklusive felsökningsmeddelanden" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:452 #, fuzzy msgid "Sets program locale (language)." msgstr "Sekundärt språk eller program" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:455 msgid "Write command line options to config file." msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:458 msgid "Creates config file based on aMule's config file." msgstr "" #: src/ExternalConnector.cpp:461 #, fuzzy msgid "Print program version." msgstr "skriv ut versionsinformation" #: src/ClientCreditsList.cpp:168 #, c-format msgid "Creditfile loaded, %u client is known" msgid_plural "Creditfile loaded, %u clients are known" msgstr0 "" msgstr1 "" #: src/ClientCreditsList.cpp:171 #, c-format msgid " - Credits expired for %u client!" msgid_plural " - Credits expired for %u clients!" msgstr0 "" msgstr1 "" #: src/ClientCreditsList.cpp:315 #, fuzzy msgid "No 'cryptkey.dat' file found, creating." msgstr "Fil ikke fundet" #: src/amuled.cpp:594 msgid "ERROR: aMule daemon cannot be used when external connections are disabled. To enable External Connections, use either a normal aMule, start amuled with the option --ec-config or set the key\"AcceptExternalConnections\" to 1 in the file ~/.aMule/amule.conf" msgstr "" #: src/amuled.cpp:750 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "ERROR: %s" msgstr "XML 錯誤：%s 於第 %d 行" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:262 msgid "Unban" msgstr "" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:267 msgid "Show Uploads" msgstr "Displei Ùplouds" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:268 msgid "Show Queue" msgstr "Displei Kyu" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:269 msgid "Show Clients" msgstr "Displei Klaiènts" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:273 #, fuzzy msgid "Select View" msgstr "_Visning" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:511 src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:836 #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:1007 #, fuzzy msgid "Client Software" msgstr "Klaiènt softwar:" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:514 msgid "Waited" msgstr "" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:515 msgid "Upload Time" msgstr "Ùploud Taim" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:518 msgid "Upload/Download" msgstr "Ùploud/Dawnloud" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:519 #, fuzzy msgid "Remote Status" msgstr "狀態：" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:699 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "QR: %u" msgstr "%u (QR: %u)" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:837 #, fuzzy msgid "File Priority" msgstr "Praioriti" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:839 msgid "Score" msgstr "Pointgivning" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:840 msgid "Asked" msgstr "Asken" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:841 #, fuzzy msgid "Last Seen" msgstr "最後" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:842 #, fuzzy msgid "Entered Queue" msgstr "On Kyu" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:1003 msgid "Upload Status" msgstr "Ùploud Steitus" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:1004 #, fuzzy msgid "Transferred Up" msgstr "Overført af:" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:1005 msgid "Download Status" msgstr "Dawnloud Steitus" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:1006 #, fuzzy msgid "Transferred Down" msgstr "Overført af:" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:1009 msgid "Userhash" msgstr "" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:1010 #, fuzzy msgid "Encrypted" msgstr "Krypterad förbindelse" #: src/ClientListCtrl.cpp:1011 #, fuzzy msgid "Hide shared files" msgstr "Šären Fayls" #: src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:50 msgid "Client Details" msgstr "Klaiènt Diteils" #: src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:129 msgid "Enabled" msgstr "Aktiveret" #: src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:131 #, fuzzy msgid "Supported" msgstr "Not supporten" #: src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:134 src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:193 msgid "Not supported" msgstr "Not supporten" #: src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:137 msgid "Disabled" msgstr "Inaktiverad" #: src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:168 src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:173 #, c-format msgid "%.1f kB/s" msgstr "%.1f kB/s" #: src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:199 #, fuzzy msgid "Not complete" msgstr "Komplīt" #: src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:202 msgid "Bad Guy" msgstr "Warui PIpol" #: src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:205 #, fuzzy msgid "Verified - OK" msgstr " Konförm" #: src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:209 #, fuzzy msgid "Not Available" msgstr "Not dū Aveilàbol" #: src/ClientDetailDialog.cpp:215 #, c-format msgid "%u (QR: %u)" msgstr "%u (QR: %u)" #: src/SearchDlg.cpp:527 msgid "Min size must be smaller than max size. Max size ignored." msgstr "" #: src/SearchDlg.cpp:528 src/SearchDlg.cpp:587 #, fuzzy msgid "Search warning" msgstr "!!! WŌRNIŊ !!!" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:121 src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:147 src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:502 #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:523 msgid "Unlimited" msgstr "" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:340 #, fuzzy msgid "aMule Tray Menu" msgstr "aMule " #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:346 #, fuzzy msgid "Speed limits:" msgstr "Bandwidth limits" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:351 #, fuzzy msgid "UL: None" msgstr "(mwu)" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:354 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "UL: %u" msgstr "Nouds (%u)" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:361 #, fuzzy msgid "DL: None" msgstr "(mwu)" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:364 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "DL: %u" msgstr "%u (QR: %u)" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:368 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Download speed: %.1f" msgstr "Dawnloud: " #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:370 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Upload speed: %.1f" msgstr ", Ùploud: " #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:376 #, fuzzy msgid "Client Information" msgstr "Informeiçion" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:380 #, c-format msgid "Nickname: %s" msgstr "NickName: %s" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:380 #, fuzzy msgid "No Nickname Selected!" msgstr "暱稱" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:387 msgid "ClientID: " msgstr "" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:400 msgid "ServerName: " msgstr "" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:401 msgid "ServerIP: " msgstr "" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:416 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "IP: %s" msgstr "Sörvā IP %s (%s) wa filtèren. Not dū konnektiŋ." #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:425 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "TCP port: %d" msgstr "YPnP TCP Klaiènt" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:427 #, fuzzy msgid "TCP port: Not ready" msgstr "-delete this one-" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:436 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "UDP port: %d" msgstr "UDP" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:438 #, fuzzy msgid "UDP port: Not ready" msgstr "UDP" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:447 #, fuzzy msgid "Online Signature: Enabled" msgstr "Onlain Signatur" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:450 #, fuzzy msgid "Online Signature: Disabled" msgstr "Onlain Signatur de Direktori:" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:463 #, c-format msgid "Shared files: %d" msgstr "Šären fayls: %d" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:469 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Queued clients: %d" msgstr "" "\n" "Klaiènts in kyu:\t%d\n" " \n" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:476 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Total DL: %s" msgstr "OpenMAX DL-bildbehandling" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:483 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Total UL: %s" msgstr "Total" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:494 msgid "Upload limit" msgstr "Ùploud limit" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:498 #, fuzzy msgid "Download limit" msgstr "_Begræns til" #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:558 #, fuzzy msgid "Hide aMule" msgstr "aMule " #: src/MuleTrayIcon.cpp:561 msgid "Show aMule" msgstr "Displei aMule" #: src/ChatSelector.cpp:127 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Chat-Session Started: %s (%s:%u) - %s %s" msgstr "세션 재시작 필요" #: src/ChatSelector.cpp:206 src/ChatSelector.cpp:286 #, fuzzy msgid "*** Connected to Client ***" msgstr " wa not konnekten !" #: src/ChatSelector.cpp:249 #, fuzzy msgid "*** Connecting to Client ***" msgstr "Sörverā IP %s (%s) wa filtèren. Not dū konnektiŋ." #: src/ChatSelector.cpp:280 msgid "*** Failed to Connect to client / Connection lost ***" msgstr "" #: src/MuleNotebook.cpp:162 #, fuzzy msgid "Close tab" msgstr "Klos" #: src/MuleNotebook.cpp:163 msgid "Close all tabs" msgstr "Klos ol täbs" #: src/MuleNotebook.cpp:164 #, fuzzy msgid "Close other tabs" msgstr "Klos ol täbs" #: src/ServerList.cpp:84 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Loading server.met file: %s" msgstr "Fejl ved indlæsning af meddelelseskatalogfilen \"%s\"." #: src/ServerList.cpp:89 #, fuzzy msgid "Server.met file not found!" msgstr "Fil ikke fundet" #: src/ServerList.cpp:97 #, c-format msgid "Failed to load server.met file '%s', unknown format encountered." msgstr "" #: src/ServerList.cpp:103 #, fuzzy msgid "Failed to open server.met!" msgstr "feilen tu opèn fayl «%s»: %s" #: src/ServerList.cpp:114 #, c-format msgid "Server.met file corrupt, found invalid versiontag: 0x%x, size %i" msgstr "" #: src/ServerList.cpp:169 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "%i server in server.met found" msgid_plural "%i servers in server.met found" msgstr0 "在下列位置裏找不到檔案:" msgstr1 "" #: src/ServerList.cpp:171 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "%d server added" msgid_plural "%d servers added" msgstr0 "Adden bai:" msgstr1 "" #: src/ServerList.cpp:192 #, c-format msgid "Server not added: %s:%d does not specify a valid port." msgstr "" #: src/ServerList.cpp:208 #, c-format msgid "Server not added: The IP of %s:%d is filtered or invalid." msgstr "" #: src/ServerList.cpp:228 #, c-format msgid "Server not added: Server with matching IP:Port %s:%d found in list." msgstr "" #: src/ServerList.cpp:247 #, c-format msgid "Server added: Server at %s:%d using the name '%s'." msgstr "" #: src/ServerList.cpp:342 msgid "You are connected to the server you are trying to delete. please disconnect first." msgstr "" #: src/ServerList.cpp:629 #, fuzzy msgid "Failed to save server.met!" msgstr "Seiv &as..." #: src/ServerList.cpp:782 msgid "Invalid URL" msgstr "Ugyldig URL" #: src/ServerList.cpp:805 #, c-format msgid "Finished to download the server list from %s" msgstr "" #: src/ServerList.cpp:807 src/ServerList.cpp:861 #, c-format msgid "Failed to download the server list from %s" msgstr "" #: src/ServerList.cpp:818 msgid "No server list address entry in 'addresses.dat' found. Please paste a valid server list address into this file in order to auto-update your server list" msgstr "" #: src/ServerList.cpp:831 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Start downloading server list from %s" msgstr "친구 목록을 서버로부터 다운로드 했습니다." #: src/ServerList.cpp:840 #, c-format msgid "WARNING: invalid URL specified for auto-updating of servers: %s" msgstr "" #: src/ServerList.cpp:844 msgid "No valid server.met auto-download url on addresses.dat" msgstr "" #: src/ServerList.cpp:937 msgid "Local server is filtered by the IPFilters, reconnecting to a different server!" msgstr "" #: src/UserEvents.cpp:132 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Failed to execute command `%s' on `%s' event." msgstr "Udpakningskommandoen '%s' fejlede.\n" #: src/amule.cpp:703 msgid "Your locale has been changed to System Default due to a configuration change. Sorry." msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:786 msgid "" "You don't have any server in the server list.\n" "Do you want aMule to download a new list now?" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:787 #, fuzzy msgid "Server list download" msgstr "Serverlista" #: src/amule.cpp:846 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "web server running on pid %d" msgstr "%s: 서버가 실행 중임 (PID: %ld)\n" #: src/amule.cpp:850 msgid "You requested to run web server on startup, but the amuleweb binary cannot be run. Please install the package containing aMule web server, or compile aMule using --enable-webserver and run make install" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:937 #, c-format msgid "Could not bind ports to the specified address: %s" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:964 #, c-format msgid "Port %u is not available. You will be LOWID\n" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:970 #, c-format msgid "" "Port %u is not available!\n" "\n" "This means that you will be LOWID.\n" "\n" "Check your network to make sure the port is open for output and input." msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1123 #, fuzzy msgid "Failed to create OnlineSig File" msgstr "无法创建文件 %s" #: src/amule.cpp:1131 #, fuzzy msgid "Failed to create aMule OnlineSig File" msgstr "无法创建文件 %s" #: src/amule.cpp:1299 msgid "The selected locale seems not to be installed on your box. (Note: I'll try to set it anyway)" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1308 #, c-format msgid "This is the first time you run aMule %s" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1310 #, fuzzy msgid "This version is a testing version, updated daily, and\n" msgstr "已有最新版本的 WordPress 可供升級。" #: src/amule.cpp:1311 msgid "we give no warranty it won't break anything, burn your house,\n" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1312 msgid "or kill your dog. But it *should* be safe to use anyway.\n" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1316 msgid "The following options have been changed in this release for security reasons:\n" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1317 msgid "" "\n" "* Enabled Protocol Obfuscation support for incoming and outgoing connections.\n" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1318 msgid "" "\n" "* Disabled updating the server list from other server and clients.\n" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1319 msgid "" "\n" "For more information on the reason for this changes, seach\n" "the aMule wiki at http://wiki.amule.org for \"fake servers\" info.\n" "It's important that you clear any fake server from your server list for aMule to work properly." msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1320 msgid "" "\n" "\n" "Additionally, the browser settings have been reset to the system default. Please configure your browser options again if needed.\n" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1325 msgid "More information, support and new releases can found at our homepage,\n" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1326 msgid "at www.aMule.org, or in our IRC channel #aMule at irc.freenode.net.\n" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1328 msgid "Feel free to report any bugs to http://forum.amule.org" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1341 msgid "" "The folder for Online Signature files you specified is INVALID!\n" " OnlineSignature will be DISABLED until you fix it on preferences." msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1627 #, c-format msgid "Disk space preallocation for file '%s' failed: %s" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1775 #, fuzzy msgid "ERROR: can't open logfile" msgstr "Not àbol tu opèn klipbōd" #: src/amule.cpp:1779 msgid "WARNING: logfile is empty. Something is wrong." msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1798 #, fuzzy msgid "Log has been reset" msgstr "已被儲存過。" #: src/amule.cpp:1826 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "ServerMessage: %s" msgstr " %s: %s" #: src/amule.cpp:1864 #, fuzzy msgid "Failed to download the nodes list." msgstr "Hentning af opdatering mislykkedes" #: src/amule.cpp:1877 #, fuzzy msgid "Failed to open the downloaded version check file" msgstr "로그 파일 열기 실패. 로그 파일 경로 확인" #: src/amule.cpp:1880 src/amule.cpp:1890 src/amule.cpp:1896 #, fuzzy msgid "Corrupted version check file" msgstr "Filen är skadad" #: src/amule.cpp:1906 msgid "You are using an outdated version of aMule!" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1907 #, c-format msgid "Your aMule version is %i.%i.%i and the latest version is %li.%li.%li" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1908 msgid "The latest version can always be found at http://www.amule.org" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1911 #, c-format msgid "WARNING: Your aMuled version is outdated: %i.%i.%i < %li.%li.%li" msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:1915 msgid "Your copy of aMule is up to date." msgstr "Neidè aMule dè kopi wa up-tu-deit." #: src/amule.cpp:1922 #, fuzzy msgid "Failed to download the version check file" msgstr "로그 파일 열기 실패. 로그 파일 경로 확인" #: src/amule.cpp:2025 #, c-format msgid "Users: %s | Files: %s" msgstr "Yusās: %s | Fayls: %s" #: src/amule.cpp:2026 #, fuzzy, c-format msgid "Users: E: %s K: %s | Files: E: %s K: %s" msgstr "Ädd fails" #: src/amule.cpp:2035 msgid "No networks selected" msgstr "Mwu netwörks silekten" #: src/amule.cpp:2102 #, c-format msgid "Connected to %s %s" msgstr "Konnekten to %s %s" #: src/amule.cpp:2105 #, c-format msgid "Connecting to %s" msgstr " Konnektiŋ tu %s" #: src/amule.cpp:2107 msgid "Disconnected from eD2k" msgstr "Diskonnekten from eD2k" #: src/amule.cpp:2114 msgid "Kad started." msgstr "Kad starten." #: src/amule.cpp:2116 src/amule.cpp:2123 msgid "Connected to Kad (ok)" msgstr "Konnekten tu Kad (ok)" #: src/amule.cpp:2125 msgid "Connected to Kad (firewalled)" msgstr "Konnekten tu Kad (fairwolen)" #: src/amule.cpp:2128 src/amule.cpp:2191 msgid "Kad network cannot be used if UDP port is disabled on preferences, not starting." msgstr "" #: src/amule.cpp:2194 msgid "Kad network disabled on preferences, not connecting." msgstr "Kad netwörk wa disàbolen on priförènses, not konnektiŋ." #: src/FriendList.cpp:120 msgid "Failed to open friend list file 'emfriends.met' for reading!" msgstr "" #: src/FriendList.cpp:146 msgid "Failed to open friend list file 'emfriends.met' for writing!" msgstr "" Category:Softwär lokolaiseiçion